


A Devil set aside for Me.

by DarkAngel2891



Series: Awesome Queen names (DarkAngel2891) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), Domestic Violence, Empath Aziraphale, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sociopath, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2891/pseuds/DarkAngel2891
Summary: Human AU, Aziraphale is sitting down for some reading time when a troubled young man appears in his shop.





	1. Take a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Azirphale is about to tuck in to his favorite pastime when a desperate golden eyed man needs his help.

Aziraphale had his coco and biscuits and was about to sit down to a nice book when he heard the bell of the shop ring. He could've sworn he locked it. He heaved a great huff and resigned himself to tending to the bothersome customer. As he got out of the back room he heard the peculiar sound of someone breathing heavily mixed with a whimper of pain.  
He ran quickly to the front and saw a young man with matted fiery red hair leaning against the checkout.

  
"Excuse me sir? Can I help you with something?"  
  
The man looked up as he spoke and he a little startled by his golden eyes. But he was more startled to see that man had a black eye and a cut on his face. The man looked pained and exhausted dark circles under his eyes just made the bruise look worse.  
  
"Can I usse your lavatory? Pleassse."

  
  
He looked frightened. Aziraphale heard a distant shout. 'Was this man running from a crime scene? Or maybe on drugs?' No something told him that this man wasn't malicious.

The shouting was getting closer and Aziraphale looked at the man's desperate golden eyes.

  
"Yes, this way."  
  
He hurried the man into his small lavatory hidden behind the many rows of books. The man said a quick thank you and shut the door locking it just as the shop bell rang again.

  
Aziraphale rushed back out to the main room as was greeted by a very handsome and well dressed man. The man was looking around seemingly to be under the guise of look at the books but his eyes never held on any of them.

  
"Is there something I can help you with sir?"

  
The man turned towards him and Aziraphale could see a seething anger in his bluish purple eyes stark contrast to the concerned look on his face.

  
"Yes I'm looking for a friend of mine, he's really tall with red hair. I saw him run down this street and really need to find him. He's not well, poor devil got into an altercation with someone and ran away." The man said smoothing his dress jacket.  
  


  
"I see, well I didn't see anyone like that."  
Aziraphale spoke he could feel the waves of anger and rage pouring from the man.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
The man step closer to the point of almost standing over Aziraphale (not that hard as he's a bit on the short side.) As if he was trying to intimidate him.

  
"The shop across the street said he ran in here."  
  
"Ah well I was in the backroom but I assure you I would know if someone was in my shop. He must have run past or left before I could see him."

  
  
Aziraphale tried to stop himself from fidgeting.  
The severe man looked at him as if he was trying to see if he would break. But then he just smiled a set of absolutely perfect teeth.

  
"I see well if you do see him can you call me"  
  
He pulled a business card from his lapel and handed it to Aziraphale. He noticed what looked like deep scratch marks on the man's wrist.

  
"I see yes well if I were to see him I'll most certainly let you know. Gabriel."

Aziraphale said looking at the gold lettering on the card.

  
"Thank you I'll be leaving now."

  
He flashed his winning smile and left. As he passed the window outside Aziraphale noticed the smile had changed to pure rage. Aziraphale shuddered he could feel the evil seething from that man.  
He went to the backroom and knocked softly on the door. The man inside seemed to let out a small pained gasp.

  
"He's gone now it's just me may I come in?"  
  
The door unlocked and he entered to see the poor chap sitting on the floor head between his knees. His hands clutching his hair like he was about to start pulling it out.

  
"I'm sssorry to intrude on your hospitality, I just didn't know what elsse to do." The man said his voice shaking.

  
"Quite alright my dear. Do you want to tell me about it?" Aziraphale asked kindly the man shook his head and stayed sitting. The cut on his face was steadily dripping blood on the floor.

"My dear boy we must get you to a hospital. That doesn't look good." The man shook his head roughly causing more blood to flow.

  
"No, no I can't do that he'll find me there."  
  
He was practically ripping his matted hair out. From the smell of it he could guess something vile happened to cause the mats.  
Aziraphale never saw someone who looked more defeated.

  
"Well I do know a bit about the human body and I have a First Aid kit at least allow me to clean you up. You're bleeding."  
  
The man dropped his hands and looked up at him studying him as if to see if he could trust him. He nodded and Aziraphale reached over him to the medicine cabinet.

  
"Pardon me my dear." He said as he did it noticing the man flinching. He sat down next to him and opened the kit pulling out some rubbing alcohol and some gauze. He first tended to the cut on his forehead. It wasn't as deep as he had thought.

  
  
"This will sting slightly but only for a moment." He pressed the soaked gauze to the cut and heard the man gave a small start.

  
"Do you have any family I can call for you?"  
Soon enough the bleeding stopped and Aziraphale placed a bandage over it.

  
"No, haven't heard from them in yearsss." The man said a tremor in his voice.

"I see." Aziraphale looked at the man his eyes were so beautiful and so pained.

  
"Can I at least have your name dear boy?"

The man looked at him "Anthony Crowley."  
  
"Well Mr.Crowley I'm Aziraphale."

  
He stuck out his hand and the man shook it. He was so angular looking and rather thin.  
  
"I'll get you an ice pack for your eye, would you also like some tea and something to eat?" The man nodded "There's a sofa in the room you can sit there you don't have to sit on the floor."

  
He went and got an ice pack from the freezer grabbed a sandwich from the fridge and made the kid a nice hot cup of tea. When he returned to the study Crowley had moved to the couch and was just sitting there staring at nothing. He jumped a little when Aziraphale entered the room.

  
"Here you are my dear, I'm afraid the sandwich isn't the freshest but it's still good."

  
Crowley took the ice pack and placed it against his swollen eye.

"Thanksss. I won't be in your hair much longer. I'll go ssomewhere else sssoon."

  
Crowley downed the tea a scarfed down the sandwich as if he hadn't eaten in a few days.

  
"It's fine if you stay here for the night you look tired. I tell you what rest up and we'll talk about this tomorrow morning."

  
Crowley sat back and in no time was half asleep on the sofa. Aziraphale took the blanket from his chair and drapped it over the boy. His whole body seemed to relax and soon gave way to the steady calmness of sleep. Aziraphale brushed Crowley's long hair out of his face so he could breathe, he didn't look so desperate and tormented in his sleep. Aziraphale sat in his recliner to read and soon found himself matching the sound of the boy's breath and feel asleep.

  
He awoke to the sound of retching, spattering Crowley was on the floor, vomiting blood. Aziraphale rushed towards him only to have him draw back as if to escape a blow he clutched his side as if in severe pain.

  
"I'm ssssorry, I'm sssorry I didn't mean to."  
  
"That's it I'm taking you to the hospital."  
  
"No, no I can't."  
  
"You're vomiting blood you need to go."  
  
"He'll find me he'll know I'm there."  
  
"It'll be ok, I won't leave you alone."

  
He tried getting Crowley up but he screamed in pain. Aziraphale gently placed him back down and pulled up his shirt. This was bad, very bad. A massive reddish purple spot was blossoming over his right side Aziraphale also noticed multiple bruises and cuts

'_W__hat in heaven's name happened to the boy?'_

"Listen if we don't get you to the hospital you could die. I promise you'll be safe but I need to go call the ambulance."  
  
Crowley nodded and Aziraphale rushed to the phone.

  
"Hello what's your emergency?"  
.  
"Yes I have a young man who might have some internal bleeding, he's been vomiting blood and I think someone has been beating him."

"What address is he located at?"  
  
Aziraphale quickly rattled off the address and unlocked the door he returned to Crowley who seemed to be out of it.

  
"Mr.Crowley, Mr. Crowley can you hear me?"  
  
"Yisss."

  
Crowley tried to look up at him but found no energy. Aziraphale was gently patting his shoulder when the EMTs came in and started to prep him for transport.

"Approximately 35 year old male with cuts and wounds possible internal bleeding possible domestic, ready for transport."

  
As they began to carry him out he grabbed Aziraphale hand tightly.

  
"Are you related to him, or his partner?" They asked staring at him.

"I well, well I."  
  
"Friend." Crowley gasped out  
  
"Please he has no one else. Please let me go with him."

  
The EMT's nodded and carried Crowley out with Aziraphale following. They motioned for him to get in the front passenger seat and set to work on stabilizing Crowley. As they arrived at the hospital they wheeled Crowley into emergency surgery and sat Aziraphale in a waiting room. Fifteen minutes ticked by and two police officers showed up.  
  
"Mr. Fell?"  
  
"Yes?" Aziraphale glanced up  
  
"We have some questions we need to ask you. Would you mind?"  
  
"No of course not."

  
He talked to them for hour and a half giving them all the information he knew. When exactly Crowley had arrived what state he was in when he did. He told them about Gabriel what he looked like and handed them the card that had been given to him.

"Is this all you can tell us?" They prodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry but it's all I know. The poor boy said he didn't have any family I could contact."

  
Aziraphale looked at the clock. Was he ok? Will they be able to fix him?

  
"Thank you for your cooperation Mr.Fell we'll let you know if we need anything else."

Another hour and a half went by, a doctor came in and told them that Mr.Crowley would survive, he had some internal bleeding but they were able to repair the damage.

  
"He's asking for you, I only have one question though." She looked at Aziraphale eyes prepared to gauge his response to the question.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She straightened up and with the police officers there she asked

  
"Are you the one who hurt him? Are you the one responsible for his injuries?"

  
Aziraphale immediately answered no and that he was actually trying to help the poor boy. She nodded and lead Aziraphale and a police officer through a door and down the hall until they came upon the room where Mr.Crowley lay. Aziraphale looked nervously at the doctor and with a nod of the head entered the room. Followed shortly by the officer. Crowley was starting at the TV when he heard them come in his face brightened a little at the sight of Aziraphale and sort of fell when he saw the police officer.

  
"Hello dear boy. Are you doing ok?"  
Aziraphale asked.  
  
"Better thankssd to you."  
  
Crowley replied a bit of a tired drawl to his voice. The police officer stepped forward.  
  
"Mr.Crowley we need to take a statement and evidence from you about what happened. It would be a good idea to cooperate."

  
Crowley looked down at his hands took a deep shuddering breath looked at Aziraphale face wrapped with deep concern and nodded. Aziraphale was asked to leave the room as they spoke to Crowley and gathered evidence. At one point they drew the curtains and he saw the flashing of a light most likely a camera at another point a nurse walked in carrying a small box and a look of sad reserve on her face. It took nearly two hours for them to be done. When the police officer left he thanked Aziraphale for his help.

  
"If you hadn't been there, he would probably be dead by now. He needs some rest but the doctor said you can go in if you don't try and wake him. Also don't press him for information he's been through a lot."  
  
"No, of course not poor boy had to relive it to you. That's enough for right now."

  
Aziraphale thanked the officer took a deep breath and entered the room. Mr.Crowley was fast asleep his fire red hair tied back it looked like he had been crying. Aziraphale sat next to the bed and just stared at him.

  
"What on Earth and Heaven above have you gotten yourself into Zira?"

  
He asked himself how did it happen that just a few hours ago he was settling in for a lovely day of reading. Now he was stuck to a stranger's side but he wouldn't leave until the poor boy didn't need him. He was exhausted from the day exhausted from the day he took off his glasses and rubbed his face. Old memories were starting to seep in, memories he didn't want to revisit right now. He soon found him matching the boy's breathing and fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW warning the 2nd chapter will have descriptions of domestic assualt including rape.


	2. Just Gotta get out of here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is running for his life, everything hurts and he wants so badly to stop when he spots a bookstore and decides to take a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW and CW warning this chapter contains descriptions of graphic violence and domestic assualt including rape. Thanks for reading this far

Crowley is running through the streets of Soho, he's running like his life depends on it because it does. He can hear shouting behind him. Everything hurts and he wants so badly to stop, he runs to a corner and feels like he's going to collapse. He looks up and see's a rather unassuming book shop. The shouting is getting closer, a runs to the door to find it mercifully unlocked and enters. A bell rings and he hears shuffling he leans against the counter and lets out a whimper of pain. His side hurts so badly, everything hurts. An older man appears and asks if he needs anything.

  
"Can I use your lavatory, pleassse?" .

There's no mistaking the desperation in his voice. The shouting is drawing ever closer, the man nods and shows him to the backroom where's there's a small lavatory. He thanks the man and shuts the door locking it as he hears the shops bell ring. He can just barely hear the man conversing with Gabriel, he doesn't know what to do. He hopes to someone he hasn't put this kind man in danger. The bell sounds again and footsteps approach the door. There's a knock and Crowley lets out a small gasp, he unlocks the door and sits on the floor. The cut on his forehead is dripping blood.

  
Crowley apologizes for intruding on the man's hospitality the man just smiles and asks him if he wants to talk about it. Crowley shakes his head making the bleeding worse, the man suggests going to A&E but Crowley knows that's the first place Gabriel will think to look. He does let the man clean up the cut and put a bandage on it. The man tells him his name, Aziraphale. A unusual name at the least but then again this man is wearing clothes that look like they're from a different time period altogether. Aziraphale's hands are soft and warm and once he gets a better look Crowley realizes that this man is much younger than he thought perhaps mid 30's at the most.

  
Aziraphale stands up and says he's going to get some food and drink he also offers to let Crowley sit on the sofa. Crowley bites back a groan of pain and gets off the floor. Thankfully the sofa isn't to far and Crowley sits down. It's very comfortable despite it's old look, Aziraphale returns with a ice pack for his eye and Food! He can't remember when he last ate, of course he doesn't even know what day it is. He scarfs down the sandwich and tea, he suggests that he'll be leaving soon maybe his friends are back from Holiday. Aziraphale says that it's quite alright if he stays the night, too bloody exhausted to say no Crowley lays down on the sofa and begins to fall asleep his matted hair framing his face. He feels a soft and warm blanket being put on him and gentle hands push the hair out of his face. He begins to relax and let's the gentleness of sleep claim him.

  
It doesn't last to long before he's woken up by his side feeling like it's on fire. He falls off the sofa and can't hold back the vomit, blood pours from his mouth and he hears a chair move and heavy footsteps.

  
_'Shit, shit'_ .

Gabriel is coming towards him. He knows a blow is coming and tries to crawl back crying for mercy. The pain in his side becomes unbearable and he screams in agony. Soft hands grasp his arm and tries to help him sit up. He can make out Aziraphale looking down on him with great concern. He looks like a angel framed by the light in the room.  
  


"We need to go to the hospital."

  
Crowley tries to argue that Gabriel is sure to be looking for him there but Aziraphale refuses to budge on the issues and tells him that he'll be ok, that he won't leave him. Crowley nods and Aziraphale tries to help him up only for him to shriek in pain and almost pass out. He feels his shirt being pulled up and is in too much pain to try and fight this time. Aziraphale rushes out of the room and comes back in a couple of minutes. He hears sirens as Aziraphale is trying to get him to stay awake. Gently patting his shoulder, the EMT's come in and load him on to the gurney. He can barely make out what they're saying as they start to head to the ambulance.

He grabs Aziraphale's hand clinging to him, he holds his hand until he has to get in the passenger seat. Crowley is losing a battle with unconsciousness and feels himself being pulled under.

  
When he awakes a doctor and nurse are standing over him. The intense pain in his side has dulled to a steady throb. They make sure he's completely coherent before informing him of the severity of his injuries. He has a mild concussion, lacerations (as if he wasn't aware of each one when it was made.) And multiple broken ribs which had cut into his lung and stomach. Thankfully able to stop the bleeding, They had to fuse a couple of his ribs back in place but they had to remove one because it was shattered beyond repair. He'll have to stay in the hospital for two weeks or so while he recovers.

  
Crowley asks for the man who had been with him and the doctor nods and leaves. She comes back about ten minutes later with Aziraphale following, and behind him is a police officer. The cops tell him that they need to take a statement of what happened to him. All he really wants to do is forget, maybe go back to sleep. He realizes that they're right though if he wants justice he'll have to tell them everything he can remember. He agrees and Aziraphale steps outside so he can have privacy.

  
When they write down the date and time Crowley is taking aback. Four days! He'd been down in that basement for four days. He feels like he's going to break, he wants to get this over with. He let's out a shuddering breath and begins.

  
"I don't know what sset him off. We've had arguments before. Thingss got heated but it never got physically violent. We were arguing again when I tried to step out for a walk. I felt something sssmash into the back of my head and everything was fuzzy. To fuzzy to try and fight back I do remember feeling like I was being dragged. I heard a door open and I fell, no I was pushed down some ssstairs. I blacked out after that, when I woke up I was tied to a pole and had a gag in my mouth. I tried to get out but the rope was to tight, everything was a blur. Then I heard the door opening and he came bouncing down the steps. He was ssinging to himself, when he came up to me he kicked me in the side. He was ssmiling as he was hitting and kicking at me. I just wanted it to ssstop when he removed the gag I tried to beg him to let me go but he just punched me again."

  
Crowley paused taking another deep breath, How he wished he had his glasses but they were lost to who knows where. His eyes strain against the harsh light of his hospital room.

  
"He kept at it until he got bored I guesss. He stomped up the stairssss and left me in the dark. I don't know how much time passed I think I blacked out a couple of times. I heard his heavy footsteps and he was back, he had a knife with him this time. He cut the rope binding my wrists to the pole and I collapsed on to the floor. He kicked my sside and I felt myself vomit. This must have enraged him because the next thing I know is that I was being pushed into my own messss. He then pulled off my shirt and started to slice at me with the knife. I could feel every cut and again I begged him to stop. I said that I would do anything he wanted me to do, anything just please ssssstop. He did he pulled me up and I thought it was over, I thought I was free." 

Crowley felt the tears pour from his eyes and was practically gasping.

  
"He put the knife to my throat and forced me to take off my clothess, and then. Then he."

Crowley choked at this one of the police officers handed him tissues.

  
"He raped me, he held me down with that damn knife against my throat and raped me. After he was done he hit and kicked me ssome more before tying me back to the post. He left me bleeding, bruised and completely naked. He would do this a few more times. One time after he was done he tied me back to the possst, I noticed a rusty nail on the post and used it to cut myself free. I gathered my clothes putting them back on because it was all I had and waited. I listened as the front door opened and ssslammed ssssshut, I sstill waited. I wass afraid that he might be outside. When I thought he was gone I took my chancess and bolted up the stairs and out of the house. He hadn't gone to far, he ssaw me and I took off running. I don't know how long I was running for it felt like hourss it felt like I was going to die if he caught up to me. That's when I ran into that booksshop and the man in there helped me hide from Gabriel."

Crowley was emotionally spent, but unfortunately the process wasn't over. The police had to take photos of the cuts and bruises, they also preformed a rape kit. Crowley just silently put up with it shutting down, after everything was said and done Crowley collapsed back onto the bed. The police left and Crowley heard Aziraphale come in. He pretended to be asleep not wanting to deal with anymore talking right now. For his part Aziraphale said nothing just sat in a chair across from him and let him sleep. As he was drifting off he thought he heard the man give a small whimper and little sob but he said nothing. Crowley escaped once more to the gentleness of sleep, not quite sure where to go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that got extremely dark. It'll lighten up a little from here. It won't completely be fluff as Crowley has to deal with the aftermath of his truama but there will be tender moments and relief. Also I am in love with the Protective Aziraphale trope, he's no D.I.D.  
If you read this chapter thanks for coming the next one will be in a couple of days or so. I'll do my best to to update it at least once a week.


	3. Old memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is still sitting with Crowley in the hospital. He refuses to leave until he's no longer needed by the boy, but seeing another person like this is bringing old memories back. Memories he doesn't want to deal with right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get a little fluffier from here folks. That last chapter was freaking brutal. Of course giving the fact that Crowley has been through extreme truama it's not going to turn into he's met his true love and now everything is 100% ok! You aren't just suddenly ok from experiencing these things. It takes time and effort. also these chapters are going to switch from Crowley and Aziraphale. I might even throw in some other POVs. But I'll let you guys know.

Aziraphale woke to his phone ringing, The display read** "Anathema"**. Looking up he saw that Crowley was still asleep, he walked into the hall to answer it.

  
"Aziraphale where are you?!"

She was practically yelling into the phone she had a tendency to be a bit loud and boisterous but he actually loved that about her she was just so true to herself.

  
"I'm sorry my dear girl I got distracted. What are you calling about?" He spoke in gentle hushed tones.

  
"We're supposed to meet for lunch, I'm at your bookshop. I've been here for about 15 mins. Did you get into another book and forget about the world?"

  
Aziraphale suddenly remembered he had agreed to meet with Anathema but in the chaos of everything forgot to call to reschedule.

  
"Oh goodness! I'm so very sorry my dear an emergency came up and I forgot to call you. Please do forgive me."

  
"An emergency? Are you ok Zira?" Her voice had changed to one of concern.

  
"I'm quite fine my dear girl, I was just accompanying a." Aziraphale paused looking for the right word. "I was accompanying a friend to the hospital. I'm not sure how long I'll be but I'll call and let you know."

There was a pause followed by

"Alright Aziraphale take care of yourself and you owe me a pastry."

Aziraphale smiled

"Of course my dear girl. I'll talk to you later."

He hung up and decided he would go get something from the cafeteria while Crowley slept.

  
Hospital cafeterias are not known for their wide selection or for having the greatest food. Aziraphale scanned the single aisle it was full of scrambled eggs made from powder. Some uniform rolls and sausage patties, and some fruit that looked like it was about two hours from being overripe. He decided to get two of each item grabbed a couple of bottles of juice and a couple of yogurts. Paying for it he went back upstairs and found Crowley still sleeping, he took his share of the food and waited for him to wake up.

From the chair he could see that the boy was covered almost head to toe in brusies. His hair had been washed a little but it was still matted, he felt those old memories creep in again. He looked away and saw a couple of magazines to read they were dated from Christmas of last year. He had nothing better to do with his time so he just read.He had gotten lost in a article about making your own Christmas decorations out of material you can find in your backyard when he heard Crowley speak to him.

  
"Iss it any good?"

Aziraphale didn't even look up.

"Well it's not a bad idea certainly eco friendly but I can't imagine dead leaves keeping for very long. Especially ones soaked in paint"

Crowley looked at him a little dumbstruck and gave a small laugh shaking his head a little.

  
"I meant the food."

  
He pointed to the tray on the night stand. Aziraphale gave a small laugh as well.

"Well it's edible I certainly don't mind it. It is hospital food."

He brought the tray over and set it up where Crowley could get to it without having to move much of his body. Crowley picked up a the plastic fork and started to eat, he ate fast as if he hadn't eaten in days. Aziraphale remembered how he must have vomited his stomach contents at the shop.

  
After finishing the lackluster meal he sat back and let out a breath. He looked lost and trying to puzzle out whatever thoughts were running around his head. Aziraphale didn't press he just sat near him and waited for him to speak.

"Thank you."

Crowley finally said after a few minutes he was looking at Aziraphale. Aziraphale could see the beautiful color of his eyes even though one of them was slightly swollen shut. They looked like liquid gold and had flecks of blue and green in them, he's never seen eyes like that.

"It's of no problem my dear."

He smiled and Crowley returned it for half a second, but in that half a second Aziraphale saw just how beautiful his face could be. The way his eyes crinkled with laugh lines and dimples formed in his shallow cheeks. He heard a bit of a commotion outside of the room and Crowley froze up. Suddenly the door swung open and three people came in to the room. Two of them were pale white and one of them was black, the two men were holding hands and all three of them looked terrified and upset. When the female looking one with a shaggy haircut saw Crowley they burst into tears and ran to hug him. They clung tightly to him and Aziraphale was having a hard time making out what they were saying, he could only pick up on two words.

  
"I'm sorry."

  
They repeated this over and over again until Crowley wrapped his arms around them and told them it's ok. The two men were a mix of fear, anger and distress. The black man spoke first.

"We only just got off the plane and Bee flooded our phones with calls saying yu was in the hospital. They said that we needed to get here as soon as possible."

Bee sat up tears streaking their face,

"I zhould've done zomething! I didn't know, Gabriel called into work and zaid you had the flu. I zhouldn't have believed him."

Crowley looked at them taking in what they said.

"He sssaid that? He said I was ssick!"

He was shaking

"No wonder know one came looking for me."

He sounded angry

"How'd you even know I wassss here?"

Bee seemed unable to speak at the moment. The black man spoke again

"Bee is your emergency contact, the hospital called them and said that you were here. All they said when Bee asked them what was wrong is that you were being treated for injuries sustained in a assualt."

Crowley sat back taking in this information he looked away for a couple of minutes. Bee was still crying and the quiet man looked like he was crying too. Crowley finally turned back around and took Bee's hand he told them that it was ok that he realizes that they would have come looking if Gabe hadn't given them false information.

  
He finally looked at Aziraphale and set about introducing them. The female looking one was called Bee and from the way everyone was speaking Aziraphale could guess that they didn't want to be called by female pro-nouns. The two men were named Ligur and Hastur, they had been on Holiday. Aziraphale shook each of their hands and got to his feet.

"You look exhausssted."

Crowley said staring at him Aziraphale tried to brush it off yes he was exhausted but he wasn't going to make this about him.

  
"I'll be ok from here, thankss again for your help. You can go home now."

Aziraphale nodded and took his leave, he couldn't help but feel just in the slightest that he wanted to stay. As he was heading out he heard his name called and turned to see Bee coming down the hall. Bee caught up with him and hugged him, thanking him for helping Crowley.

  
"He's got a rough road ahead of him, he'll need all the support and kindness you can give."

He patted their back adding

"It won't do well to blame yourself. From what I've gathered you were unaware of what was really happening."

Bee looked pensive and nodded before they left they asked to exchange phone numbers with Aziraphale so they could keep him informed about Crowley. They thanked Aziraphale again and said their goodbyes, Aziraphale got a cab home. He didn't want to be on the bus at the moment. Not when he felt like he was going to break, the cab pulled up and he got out leaving a large tip for the driver. He made it into his shop and closed the door locking it behind him. He felt like he was made of sugar spun glass and was being crushed under a heavy weight.

When he got to his back room he smelled something vile and noticed that the pile of blood and vomit was still there. Retrieving some cleaner he got on his hands and knees scrubbing the wood floor when the memories hit. Of blood on tile, a black eye, a man shouting, someone sobbing begging for mercy. After cleaning it he sat up and backed away from the spot he felt himself curl up as he thought about that poor boy's face and body covered in brusies. How defeated he looked and how much pain he must be in.

He thought of that vile man who from the outside looked to be a charming delightful person. Of the pain in Crowley's voice, he thought of that laugh and smile. He thought of all these things and he began to sob pulling himself closer, he laid down the floor letting the memories seep in and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going with the trope that Crowley is actually friends with Beez, Ligur and Hastur. I kind of like the idea and it makes for some charming character Dynamics. Aziraphale is friends with Anathema, Newt and to a smaller extent Shadwell. Crowley and Aziraphale will slowly but surely build up to a relationship but Crowley isn't going to jump directly from Gabe to another relationship with someone he doesn't seem to know. Also Beez is non-binary but when Aziraphale firsts sees them he doesn't know and is loosely going off of appearance. He won't have a problem accepting their pro-nouns though it's just in that small moment he is unaware of their pro-nouns.  
Also Aziraphale's memories are not of Crowley although he has a occult ability to read people's emotions. 🤔🤔🤔


	4. Checking in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition dump! Multiple POVs ahead!  
We check in on some of our cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any tropey dialogue in this one but I got to dump it somewhere.

**Anathema**

* * *

Anathema might have gone home, if something hadn't told her that she needed to stay in London. She felt a strong urge to not leave the city, in fact she felt the urge to go for a walk and so she did. She had been walking for a good long while when she met a young man by the name of Newt. He was rather nervous looking and seemed rather unlucky when he accidentally bumped into her and caused her to drop her phone onto the pavement shattering the screen. When he bent to pick it up his car keys fell out of his pockets and into the sewer grate.

She was able to retrieve the keys with some gum and a string. He was a rather charming man and despite his poor luck was very intelligent. Anathema liked these things in men but what really sunk in with her is that he genuinely listens to her. They get talking for a couple of hours when Anathema suddenly stands up.

"I have to go, I'll call you later."

She darts off before Newt can mention that he never gave her his number. She has more important things on her mind right now, she can feel something is very wrong with Zira. She makes it back to the shop and goes into the backroom where she finds him on the floor sobbing. She goes to him pulls him up and holds him tightly He clings to her as the sobbing receeds.

* * *

Aziraphale

* * *

Aziraphale feels the comforting waves just pouring from Anathema. His breathing begins to slow and he feels himself relieved of the pressure. He stops sobbing and is about to apologize for getting tears on her lovely coat but she won't let him. Instead she asks what's wrong? Commenting that his aura is all twisted up and cloudy. He can't hide anything from her, he decides to tell her what happened leaving out the mans name for his protection. 

"Seeing that poor boy beaten and bruised was hard enough but adding to it the tumbling emotions of him and his friends it felt like I was standing under a heavy waterfall. I could feel the rage and cruelty of the man who did that to the poor boy. It reminded me of my father and mother, I feel so silly for being so upset because it's not me who was hurt." 

Anathema sat through the whole thing listening intently.

"Aziraphale, you shouldn't feel ashamed of having empathy, what happened to this man was a horrific thing. Even someone who isn't a Empath would feel pain for the man. Well anyone who isn't a Sociopath. It's natural to feel empathy for someone who has been through so much pain. Why don't we go get some food? You still owe me a pastry." 

She linked her arm through his and pulled him up. He could still feel the waves of comfort she was putting out and he was very grateful for it. He closed his shop and they headed towards his favorite bakery. He could only hope that Crowley was going to be ok. Part of him hoped that he would see him again, maybe if he did he could help the boy find his smile again, maybe this time it would reach his eyes.

* * *

Beelzebub (Bee) 

* * *

Bee was beside themselves how could they have not noticed anything? How could four days go by without hearing from their best friend and suddenly he shows up looking like he crawled out of hell. Which is very accurate at the moment, Gabriel always came off as a hot head and Crowley said he was actually thinking about ending the relationship because of the constant arguments. Crowley never mentioned physical abuse, just that Gabriel hurled insults at him and he was tired of putting up with it. That man Ezrafell said that they shouldn't blame themselves for not knowing what was really going on. It's not like Crowley would hide mistreatment no Gabriel it seems like is smart enough to hide his true self behind that glossy smile and soothing voice. Bee can't focus on that right now they have to focus on helping Crowley. Bee looks at their friend so long they've known each other and he is always willing to come to their aide but when he needed help they failed. It's hard to not blame themselves. 

* * *

Hastur and Ligur 

* * *

Hastur and Ligur are more than pissed they're enraged. They go off on Holiday to visit Ligur's parents and come back to find out that Crowley is beaten to hell and back and Gabriel is responsible. Crowley had mentioned in the times he could actually get away from Gabriel(Gabriel apparently was becoming a bit possessive of his time) that he was considering ending it because of his recent behavior. They know that it'll do no good to blame themselves instead they go about looking for Gabriel, Someone has to teach him a lesson.

* * *

Crowley

* * *

The pain has stopped thanks to the medicine flowing through his veins, this hasn't stopped the deluge of flashbacks and torrent of emotions. He feels broken, he feels angry that it took him running away to get help. He feels upset because he knows it's not his friends fault. He feels disgusting for everything that he's gone through, he swears he can still smell the vomit that Gabri had pushed him into. His hands go up to his hair and he can practically feel it. He starts to panic and begins to tear at his hair, he doesn't realize he's actually screaming until he feels Bee's hands grasp his wrists. 

They look at him and tell him it's going to be ok. 

"I can ssssssmell it! It's in my goddamn hair! I need to get rid of it"

He's shaking with fear. Bee goes back to their bag and pulls out their portable sewing kit. They bring out the small scissors and start to cut out the mats in his hair. It doesn't take long before Crowley's long locks are shortened dramatically in a rather uneven cut. He doesn't care right now. He watches as They throw all the hair into the trashcan. They then take the trash bag out of the can tie it tightly shut and leave the room. They must've had a nurse dispose of it, they come back and sit by him. He decides to go back to sleep. Making sure they will leave the light on for him. As much as his eyes hurt, He doesn't want to be in the dark right now. He feels their hands grasp his but he doesn't withdraw, Crowley just decides to let the gentleness of sleep take him. 

* * *

Gabriel

* * *

Gabriel is enraged that Crowley managed to get away from him. He was thinking about tracking him down by calling the hospitals asking for him. He left his damn phone at home, as he rounds the corner he stops. There are police cars in front of the building and he can see them coming in and out of the place. 

"Little shit must have gone crying to the police."

He says to himself he won't go any closer they're probably going to be looking for him. He turns around and walks away whistling his favorite tune he hasn't visited his sister in awhile. A trip to Tadfield would be rather nice this time of year. He's been working himself really hard. He'll come back in a few weeks or so and finish his business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is a Empath? Yes, what is a Empath Some of you might ask? Well the idea is that they can tune into and read people's emotions. I wanted to have a reason as to why Aziraphale knows that Crowley isn't violent and that Gabriel was upon meeting them. Plus it's just fun to have things like that and it Anathema gets to keep her skills why not let Zira keep his? I'm toying with the idea of letting Crowley keep his way of charming and tempting people with such ease. IDK, it might be a few days before the next chapter comes out but it will come out in the next week. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear feedback! Just don't be a asshole about it.


	5. Edge of the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has shut down and is on the verge of suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW suicide attempt and severe depression discussed. sorry this took a couple of days I wanted to do my best to make sure that I'm not portraying Aziraphale as a cure all for damaged men to fix themselves with. Aziraphale is very helpful and understanding but he's not a fixer.  
Crowley has self-esteem issues and feelings of shame that many abuse survivors have to deal with. He's wrong in thinking that he's disgusting and needs to be ashamed of what he couldn't control. He'll learn.

Crowley has shut down, he doesn't eat, doesn't go to work, doesn't do much but lay in bed and sleep. He doesn't want to do anything else, he doesn't care anymore. It takes a lot of energy just to do the breathing exercises. He just lays in bed staring out the window or sleeping though sleep risks the return of nightmares. He always leaves the lights on now, he can't sleep without them. He's afraid, afraid that this is all a dream and that he's still trapped in that basement.

He tries to puzzle it together, why? Why did this happen? What set Gabriel off? He can't make sense of it. He stares out of the window of his flat, The sun is setting the lights of the city turning on. How long has he been here? His stomach rumbles in answer. Bee was here a while ago they brought some food over and told him he needed to eat.

They had to go to work saying that they'd be back later and he better have eaten something. He gets up and goes into the kitchen there on the counter sits the food Bee made him.

Wrapped in tinfoil is good helping of chicken, potatoes and beans. Crowley doesn't bother to heat it up he just eats it even then he picks at it. He's never been one for food.  
He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror in his hall, the black eye is but a mere shadow. He's thin, very thin. His throat is dry and scratchy when was the last time he drank anything that wasn't alcohol? He grabs a glass and fills it from the tap drinking until he is satisfied. He is thinking about going back to bed but suddenly he can't stand the thought of it so he grabs his keys and slams the door on the way out.

  
Getting out to the street he starts walking trying to ignore the looks he's getting. He must look like shit, he doesn't blame them he feels like shit. He stops by a convenience store and grabs some cheap whiskey, paying for it he barely waits until he gets outside to twist off the cap and starts drinking. He wanders the streets like that, drinking and shivering in the chill of the autumn air. He has no idea where he's going but he can't stand to sit still right now, he keeps moving trying to occupy his mind with something so he doesn't think about what happened.

  
The police couldn't find Gabriel he seems to have vanished. They checked with his sister but she claims she hasn't seen him many months. Even Hastur and Ligur went looking for him only to find nothing.

Crowley comes to a bridge he looks out at the black water below, he feels like he can hear the abyss calling him beckoning him to fall. It wouldn't be that hard would it? Falling, it might hurt but then he'd be free. Free to go where? Heaven? No he doesn't deserve heaven, Hell then. He was probably destined for Hell anyways, so why wait? He climbs over the railing the cheap whiskey bottle slips from his grasp. Shattering as it hits the concrete barrier on the way down he notes to try and avoid that part. He wants to let go but he's too cowardly to do it.

Crowley screams

  
"Come on do it, Just get it over with already. Jussssst let go you pathetic basstard! "

  
Tears are spilling from his eyes and he feels so pathetic and disgusting. He's so wrapped up in his own head he doesn't hear the footsteps behind him. A soft familiar hand grabs his arm in a firm but gentle grip. He turns and sees a figure illuminated by the street lights. It's the bookshop owner! Crowley looks over at him staring with wide eyes.

  
"My dear this will not solve your problems. Why don't you come a have a drink with me?"

  
He says so tenderly his voice quivering. Crowley looked down again, looking at the black abyss awaiting him it's hard to resist it's call. This man has a very firm grip. Strong yet gentle at the same time, Crowley nods and lets the man help him over the railing. He trips off the curb but the man catches him and rights him promptly. He lets him go as soon as he is back on the road they go back to the man's shop and Crowley hesitates. It's not really that the shop is a bad thing but it isn't a place he wants to be at the moment. As if by magic the man picks up on this.

"You don't have to go in, there's a park just a block or two away. Let me grab a couple of things and we can go sit there."

He dips inside and Crowley stares at the shop, he didn't get a good look the last time he was here A.Z. Fell & Co. The sign is old and the windows are a little grimy it kind of gives off this air that the owner doesn't want attention from anyone really. Yet the light inside gives off a warm glow, the man returns with a couple of bottles and two coats. The man hands Crowley one of the coats it's cream colored with a tartan collar. He wants to say something but then he realizes that it's extremely cold outside and he's wearing a tank top.

  
"It's Aziraphale right?" He asks as they set off towards St. James park.

The man smiles.

"Yes, I'm glad you remembered."

  
"Aziraphale Fell? Issn't that a little alliterative?"

  
The man smiles again, "Yes, but I wasn't exactly consulted on the name."

Crowley gives a small laugh as they make it to the park. They sit down across from the pond and Aziraphale hands him one of the bottles. It's a 1927 wine from a brewery long since closed.

  
"Are you ssure?" He asks but again Aziraphale just smiles.

  
"Good wines are meant to be drunk My dear boy, it would be rude to the maker not to."

  
He opens it and they just sit for a while drinking. It's a real good wine miles better than the whiskey he was drinking earlier.

  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Aziraphale asks it's a request not a demand still Crowley shakes his head.

Aziraphale accepts this and doesn't push. They continue to just sit there and drink listening to the wind and the occasional sleep quack of a duck. The cold wind bites at Crowley's tear stained face. His eyes hurt he must have left his glasses at home.

  
"I'm actually glad to see you." Aziraphale says looking at him. Crowley just shrugs not sure what to say.

  
"Your friend Bee has sent me a couple of texts this past couple of weeks letting me know how you're doing. Nothing too personal mind you just that you were out of the hospital."

Crowley just nods he remembers Bee telling him that they were keeping in contact with the Ezrafell. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't thought about him a couple of times. Why did this stranger help him? Why was he so invested in someone like him? Again as if by magic Aziraphale answers him.

  
"I helped you because you needed help, and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I hadn't. Besides I could tell almost immediately that you weren't a threat."

Crowley is flabbergasted and looks at him with a puzzled look this causes Aziraphale to laugh, oh what a warm laugh he has.

  
"You're probably thinking 'He must be a mind reader or a psychic' right?" Crowley nods very confused

  
"Well you're not completely off base, it's a little weird to explain but I'm an Empath, My friend is the psychic one. Basically I can pick up on people's emotions and I use what I pick up to sort of guess what people might be thinking. Now I'm feeling that you are confused and that I'm either crazy or pulling your leg, right?"

He's smiling again Crowley just nods, he's heard about people with special gifts before but always kind of thought it was bullshit.

  
"You know while it's not entirely the same I went through trauma myself when I was a kid."

  
"Oh, sorry to hear about that." Crowley looks at him he seems remarkably well adjusted.

Aziraphale just looks down at his hands fidgeting.

"It's alright not like it can be undone. The reason I'm bringing it up is because it took me so long to process everything that happened to me. I was angry, bitter, terrified and ashamed. It wasn't until I went to therapist that I was able to learn how to deal with the aftermath of it all. Do you have a therapist?"

  
"No, didn't think about it." Crowley responds taking a deep swig of wine.

  
"It's ok to not be ok. There are people who love you and want to help you. It's up to you if you let them. I can't promise that you'll get better immediately or that it'll be easy, but I can promise you that it's worth it."

Crowley just looks into Aziraphale's eyes they're so blue they look like the sky. He thinks about how much his friends have been trying to help him. How Bee has been coming over at least once a day to make sure he's eating. How Hastur and Ligur have been trying to get him to do things with them just to get him out of his bedroom. Hell even his boss Lue calls to check up on him. Telling him that he can take all the time he needs before coming back. He's shut them out and yet they haven't given up on him. Here's this man who saved him once still invested in him and he doesn't deserve it. What a horrible person he's been. He puts his face in his hands trying to block out the tears. He feels Aziraphale's hand on his shoulder.

  
"You're not a horrible person, you've just been through a horrible experience. It's ok."

  
He says soothingly Crowley is about to say something when his phone rings. It's Bee.  
He picks it up they sound panicked.

  
"Crowley! Where are you?! I came back from work to find your apartment empty and you gone. For three weekzz you've barely moved from your bed and now you just take off without saying anythingzzz?" Their voice is a mix of anger and fear.

  
"Yeah sssorry Bee I just needed ssome fresh air. I'm sorry I didn't think to let you know. I'm headed home now and should be there in a little while. Wait for me will you?" Bee agrees and Crowley gets up.

"Thank you again, you're like a guardian angel."

Aziraphale laughs warmly at this.

"I don't think I'm that much of an angel."

And then as if his actions must prove his words wrong, he pulls something from his pocket it's a soft green business card with gold lettering.

  
'Uriel, licensed Therapist PHD.'

  
"Who'ss this?" Crowley asks looking at the card

  
"My sibling, they're a professional. You don't have to go if you don't want to but I wanted you to have some resources."

Aziraphale is rubbing his hands together nervously, "Thanksss. Can I walk you home?"

Aziraphale nods and they walk back to the shop together.

"Well I guess I should go in now."

Aziraphale says fidgeting again

"Goodnight Anthony."

Crowley's face darkens immediately he's practically spitting venom.

  
"Don't call me that!" Aziraphale looks a little startled

  
Crowley realizes he's snapped at someone who is only trying to help.

  
"No, I'm ssorry it'ss just Go-, Jes- dammit! It's jusst that that's what he would always call me."

He didn't mean to get angry Aziraphale just nods.

"Noted, goodnight Crowley." He gives a little wave and goes back into his shop.

Crowley is really going to have to work on himself if he's ever going to be a decent person again. He gets a cab from the shop and is home shortly after. As he goes to open the door Bee swings it open they don't look happy. They pull him inside and sit him down on the couch shoving a plate of food into his hands.

  
"Eat, I know you haven't been finishing the mealzzz I've left for you. You better finish this one."

Crowley doesn't argue he just eats, it's actually pretty good his body seems really grateful for the meal. After he is done they push him into the bathroom and demand that he cleans himself up since he smells horrible.

He thinks a hot shower would be a lovely idea as he's peeling off his clothes he realizes he still has Aziraphale's jacket on. It smells like old paper, cologne and sweets. He folds it up carefully and takes much needed shower his scars from surgery are still a bit tender. He seems to recall Bee dressing them and keeping them clean. He's going to have to find a way to to thank them, he gets out and dries his hair. It's still in uneven layers another thing he'll have to do.

As he looks in the mirror he can see the bruises are almost completely gone and many of the cuts are healing as well. Still he doesn't want to look at his image to long. It'll just bring back more nightmares. He steps out of the bedroom and sees that Bee has changed his sheets for him.

  
Suddenly he feels horrible, They've been doing so much for him and he's never been grateful. He goes up to Bee and hugs them tightly.

  
"Thank you, I'm sssorry I've been so horrible to you. You've been doing ssso much to help me and I haven't been good to you. I'm ssorry."

  
Bee just sighs hugging him back

  
"You don't have anything to be zzzorry about ztupid. I love you, you're my friend and like a brother to me. I'm the one who zhould be zzorry."

A hiccup in their voice as they seem on the verge of tears.

"I zhould have gone looking for you. I zhould've done something."

  
"But you are doing ssomething, you're helping me. If it wasn't for you I'd truly be lossst."

They continue to cling to each other crying into the other's arms. Letting the stress and horror of the past month wash over them. It isn't long before Crowley is falling asleep and Bee tucks him into bed before deciding to curl up on the other side. They fall asleep holding hands and taking comfort in the knowledge that they're not alone in this.  
.

* * *

**Gabriel**

  
Gabriel is smart and cunning, he knows how to play his cards. He bought a plane ticket to Germany before taking a bus to Tadfield. Sure they came looking for him at his sister's house, but it was easy enough to hide in the spare room while she told them that she hadn't seen him. She told the police that last she heard he was off in Germany on Holiday.

He would let it all cool down before he went back. He'd played this game before, this wasn't the first time his toy had gotten away he wouldn't let it happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is a monster and Crowley might not have been his first victim.  
Again going with the Aziraphale has supernatural abilities. Although it's only going to go as far as being a Empath.  
Bee doesn't know how to properly pronounce Aziraphale's name so they just go off of how they assume it's spelled.  
Uriel is Aziraphale's adopted sibling and a little bit younger than him.  
Hastur and Ligur will show up in later chapters as well as other canon characters but I wanted to keep the focus small in this one. More Fluff on the way as well as some agnst.  
No Bee and Crowley aren't together and never have been. They're very good friends who've known each other for many years they act like siblings more than they do a couple.


	6. Checking in 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POVs this time inculding a couple of characters we haven't heard from yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. Depression can hit when you're not expecting it. I don't know when I'll post another but I'll do my best to make it at least a weekly update. Thanks for understanding.

**Bee**

* * *

Bee is sitting at their cubicle running through the deeds of the day. Meeting after meeting and it's the same crap. They have more important things to be doing, Crowley is looking so thin lately. They know he hasn't been eating, hell he hasn't been talking either. 'Why?! Why didn't they realize that he was in trouble? Why the hell did they swallow Gabe's lies?'

They should've gone looking for him. That lying bastard Gabe said he was sick and they all bought it. Gabe had good looks, charming voice and brilliant smile. All things that bastards use to lure you into a false sense of security. You let you guard down around them and don't see the red flags until it's too late. 

''At least Crowley is alive. At least he's still here." Bee's brain tells them, but he's shut down. Bee has taken to keeping his wounds clean, he just lays in bed sleeping or staring out the window. They've slept on his ridiculously uncomfortable sofa, only to be woken up by him screaming or whimpering. Tormented by nightmares to the point that he won't turn off his lights. 

They wish he would just talk to them. That he would say something, come back from the ledge he's standing on. Crowley has been their friend and only family for many years. He's always been there for them and they couldn't return the favor. The hours finally tick by and they're about to leave when the Boss calls them into his office.

"Yezz Mr.Zifer?" They ask sitting down.

"Bee this won't be but a moment" He replies. 

Lue Zifer is a handsome man. Taller than even Crowley with coal black hair, piercing dark eyes and a somewhat intemadating face. Hiding beneath a stern, no nonsense personalty is a gentle soul that strives for the benefit of the customer. He is admired by many and feared by those who don't know him yet. 

"I wanted to commend you for your hard work. Especially with what's going on with Crowley."

He looks up at them staring with those eyes, Those beautiful dark eyes. 

"How is he?" 

"He'zz alive. But it feelz like he lost to us, he won't talk to anyonez. He won't go anywhere, won't eat, or get out of bed." Their voice hitching "I don't know whatzz to do." They hang their head on the verge of tears. Lue stands up and comes around to their chair, he takes their hand. 

"How long has it been since you've eaten or got any sleep?" He looks at them with deep concern. 

"I don't know. I've been taking care of Crowley." They wipe their eyes trying not to break. 

"You realize that you are only human. If you press yourself to the breaking point it'll only make things worse. You need to take care of yourself as well." 

They stand up thanking Lue they head out to their apartment. Making a quick dinner they eat quickly and prepare a plate for Crowley. They will force him to eat and bathe they can't allow him to destroy himself. When they get to his apartment they burst in ready to pull him out of bed. He's not there.

* * *

**Newt**

* * *

Newt is a bright young man. He's also nervous, shy and feels like he's cursed. The one thing he longs to do, to be is his biggest flaw. He longs to be a computer engineer, he loves computers. How they can do so much that their practically magic. Not that he actually believes in magic despite what his new boss Shadwell thinks. He had just lost his new job, all he had done was try to sign in to the computer. But he managed to crash the entire building electrical system. In one hour he had gone from hopefully employed to jobless, a new record by twelve minitues. As he walked around wondering what Amish farm life might be like he met up with Shadwell. Lance Corpoal Shadwell if you don't mind. The man had been ranting about witches running amock and "recruited" him to drive them back to the depths of hell. Newt figured that it would at least get him out of the house, so why not. He had been employed for all of one day when he accidentally bumped into a young woman, causing her phone to plumett to it's death. 

She'd actually been rather understanding, even helping him retrieve his keys that had fallen into the sewer grate. They had been talking for almost two hours when she ran off promising to call him. He just waved goodbye and shuffled his way to Shadwell's tobacco soaked apartment. It was quite the surprise to him when she called him and asked him out again. 

She was beautiful, smart, passionate and as far as he was concerned completely out of his leaque. They had been dating for almost a month now and he felt that maybe his luck was turning around. He whistled to himself pushing the button to singal the crosswalk and taking out the stop lights in a two block radius.

* * *

**Crowley**

* * *

Crowley stood on his balcony looking at the street below. He'd gone and gotten his hair cut today, chopped it into short waves. The stylist said that it looked wonderful and Hastur and Ligur agreed. He'd gone with them to a car show and got to see a classic 1933 Bentley. It was a beauty although he thought it could do with a different color, Maybe black? At least he got out of bed that day, he wasn't sure if he was ready to go back to work. The bruises were but faint whispers on his skin, the majority of cuts healed and not leaving a scar. His sutures were healing as well, although it would take much longer for them to go away. He is gripping the rail of his balcony tightly. His knuckles turning white and he stared at the ground. He felt like it was calling to him, beckoning him. 

"Fall, come to me. Let yourself fall, and I shall embrace you." 

He screamed and pushed himself away. Going back inside slamming and locking the door behind him. He grabbed some liquor from his cabinet and turned on his TV. Mindlessly channel flipping he had to distract himself with something. Booze, TV, sleep anything to keep him from losing it completely. He saw the jacket that Aziraphale had let him borrow sitting on the sofa, Taking it in his hands he could still smell the man. It was rather comfortable even if the style was about two centuries out of date. The green card sticking was out of the pocket, looking at the gold lettering. He thought to himself.

"The Angel has been right so far, maybe I sshould give therapy a chance." 

He pulled out his phone and called the number, It couldn't hurt to try.

* * *

**Gabriel**

* * *

"You've got to be more careful Gabriel." 

He watched as Michael paced back and fourth, unnerved by all the people looking for him. She was angry that he didn't think things through, that he had to run to her to solve his problems.

"I don't know how many times the family can cover for you. You keep drawing attention to yourself and we won't be able to protect you." 

"I didn't think that the little bitch would get away." He said his anger rising, as if she wasn't the one having to hide up in the house. 

"What the hell did he do to you anyways? What the hell did you do to him that has the damn police looking for you?" She practially screamed these words at him. 

"He was being disrespectful and acting all high and mighty. I had to teach him a lesson."

He could feel the urge to lash out at and strike something, How dare she act like this! How dare she act like she was better than him. He knew all the crap that the family was covering up for her! So he's knocked a couple of his partners around they deserved it. Maybe he went overboard with the little bitch, but it takes a firm hand to break the stubborn ones. 

"Yes but now you're a wanted man! Now you have multiple people hunting for you. What are you planning?! You can't keep making reckless descisons! You have to learn from your failures!"

He practically shouted as he grabbed the nearest item and chucked it at the wall, A rather ugly vase shattered into thousands of shards. A group of kids playing on their bikes stopped and listened. He felt like striking her as well, she seemed to read his face.

"Look we're getting nowhere with this. You can stay until it all dies down but you have to solve this on your own." 

She left him standing over the pieces of ceramic, he stared out the window. A group of kids passed by on their bikes one of them had a familiar hair color. She was right he'd have to be very careful, He couldn't risk everything else coming to light. After all he wasn't the only one hiding things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter than usual I might come back and add more I just had to get some out. I hope you guys like it. Depression sucks.  
I don't really know what people find attractive in men I'm not into men so you'll just have to accept my vaugeness.


	7. Somebody to love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley heads back to work after a month and a half away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reward for reading this far I present for your enjoyment, fluffiness.

**Crowley**

* * *

  
Crowley stared at the office building through his sunglasses, it had been a month and a half since he went to work. Lue said he could take as much time as he needed, he wished he could go home drink copious amounts of alcohol and sleep.  
Well he could but his therapist didn't think that was the healthiest coping mechanism. He bit down everything telling him to just go home and walked into the building.  
  
He waved to Hastur and Ligur going about their security details. He glanced at his reflection in the mirrored wall of the lift, he was silently thankful for long sleeves being part of the dress code. It would easily cover the still healing cuts on his arms, the bruises were gone and his hair had been chopped into short waves. All in all not much his co-workers could press him to about.  
  
Bee said that they told everyone that he'd been injured and left it at that. Thankfully no one but his boss wanted more information, Lue wasn't a bad guy, he was just a bit of a prick. Bee would joke that Crowley must be his long lost brother just more attractive. They had a massive crush on Lue and Crowley could honestly see why.  
  
As the lift doors opened he breathed in that musty overly Febreezed scent, back to work it was.  
  
The hours ticked by slowly, it seemed that everyone was tiptoeing around him making sure he was ok. It was rather annoying to be constantly asked if "you're ok?" He just nodded his head and tried to focus on his project.

He tuned out basically everyone but Bee, he had to get this project finished. It was bad enough he'd put it off for over a month but he couldn't skate by on sympathy the entire time, and he didn't want to. After the tenth person asked him if he was ok for the fourth hour in a row he was about to lose it. He decided to go for a smoke break, sitting on the roof he pulled out his pack.  
  
He was supposed to be trying to quit, especially with one of his lungs being weaker than the other. He had been doing good but he needed something to quiet that fucking voice in his head. The voice that kept telling him how pathetic and broken he is, the voice that told him what a burden he is to everyone around him. The one that told him how much better everything would be if he wasn't around.

  
"Stupid git, What good is it going to do you listen to that arsehole?"

  
Crowley spoke aloud to himself. Coughing violently after only a couple of drags, he put the cigarette out and the pack down, He couldn't even finish a fucking cigarette.  
  
"He's a fucking prat who wants you to give up. He's just like Gabriel, he wants you to be weak and dependant on him."

  
Crowley found that talking aloud to himself was one of the better forms of coping that he'd come up with. It was easier to silence that voice *Sans alcohol* by talking out loud. He still stayed on the roof breathing in as deep as he could. The doctors said his lung and stomach were healing up nicely but it'd be a good while before they were back to the way they were, although his lung wasn't helped by smoking.  
.

  
He must have been up there longer than he realized, he heard the door open and saw Bee, Hastur and Ligur walking towards him. Giving them a cheery wave as they approached he noticed Bee had a plate of food in their hands.  
  
"Eatzz something, and give me that."

They said grabbing his pack from him.

  
"You'rezzz goingzz to kill yourself with these."

They shoved the pack in their pocket, Crowley would never see it again.  
  
He sat with them as they talked about what's been going on at work while he was gone. Cheryl had been busting her ass off finishing the **"Young's project."** Only for Erik to attempt to steal credit for it, of course if Erik knew anything about Lue Zifer it's that he's smart. Incredibly smart and you don't want to piss him off. Erik was found out in a day, and got quite the kick out the front door and into the unemployment line. Mr.Zifer did not suffer fools lightly and detested the unloyal, it's no wonder he has one of the leading businesses in London. Cheryl had been given a decent pay raise and bonus for all her hard work. They stayed up there chatting till lunchtime was over. Crowley walked back to his desk and, after putting the finishing touches on his project decided to present it to Mr.Zifer himself.

  
Knocking on the door, he hears a rich voice respond.  
  
"Come in. Ah Crowley darling, I heard you were coming back today. How are you holding up?"  
  
Yet another person asking him how he's doing, he thought about just brushing him off but decided against it.  
  
"Doing well I suppose, I got the **Dagon project** for you. I think they'll be impressed."

He handed the file over Mr.Zifer was gauging him with those warm, dark eyes of his. He smiled and took the file.  
  
"It looks great but I do hope you're not pushing yourself too much. You can still take the time you need."  
  
Was any part of this man unappealing? Crowley just nodded and assured him that he wasn't doing more than he could handle.  
  
"Being honest Lue, I've been spending so much time cooped up at my apartment I couldn't take it anymore. Believe me as much as I complained before I need a distraction."  
  
Lue thanked him again and he left the office, he was again asked by another co-worker how he was doing. He decided to bow out even though the day wasn't over. Stopping by Bee's cubicle to let them know that he was headed out he left.

  
He chose to walk around town with no destination in mind. Just wandering aimlessly breathing in the cold winter air, he really couldn't stand the cold even with his winter wear.  
  
_"Why the hell did you think this was a good idea_?" His brain chastised him.  
  
Before he keeled over from his body's asinine inability to retain its body heat he spotted a small cafe. When the door opened he could smell the rich scent of coffee and freshly baked buns. It wouldn't be a bad place to sit for a while, he opened the door and walked up to the counter. Ordering a black coffee and a small bun he sat down at the table nearest the heater. As he pulled out his phone to scroll through it he noticed something, or someone.  
  
It was the Angel, Aziraphale. He was sitting tucked into a corner reading from a book that looked so old he couldn't make out the title.  
Still wearing clothes that were at least two centuries out of date, he was smiling to himself. He looked so happy and focused on his book that Crowley didn't want to disturb him. At the same time though he wanted to talk to him, To see those endless blue eyes. Crowley didn't realize he was staring until Aziraphale looked up at him and smiled coyly, Crowley blushed scarlet as Aziraphale waved him over.  
  
"Hello my dear boy, it's good to see you again. You're looking well." His smile could light up pitch black cave.  
  
"Hello Aziraphale, how have you been?" Crowley slid into the chair across from him, failing to sit properly his limbs stretched out.

* * *

  
**Aziraphale**

* * *

  
  
It had been well over a month since Aziraphale had seen or heard from Crowley. He'd gotten a call from Uriel stating that They had signed him on as a patient, but they didn't share anything else. It was of course against the law to share anything else and even then Aziraphale wouldn't impose on the man's rights to privacy. He only hoped that things would work out for the dear boy, heaven knows he needs something good happening in his life.

  
He noticed that he was wearing sunglasses, inside with an overcast sky. Internally he didn't want to bug the boy about it but he couldn't help but find it curious. Crowley must have noticed him staring and looked back at him, Aziraphale turned away in mild shame. For all he knows it's something painful for him to talk about.  
  
"My eyes are sensitive to light and they hurt if I'm not wearing these."

Crowley sipped on his coffee relishing the heat on his tongue.

  
"They've been like this sssince I was a kid. It'ss nothing new."  
  
Aziraphale nodded in understanding, of course there was a legitimate reason for this. If he was being honest with himself he had hoped to get a chance to see Crowley's eyes again. He couldn't get them out of his mind. He'd never known anyone with such unique eyes, he'd read that some people have yellow eyes but Crowley's were liquid gold with flecks of blue and green.

  
He smiled at him and they continued to talk about everything and nothing. It felt so wonderful talking to this man, he could really get a sense of his personality. Crowley seemed to bounce from one random topic to another talking animately about each one. They were laughing with each other and paying little attention to anything else, Aziraphale's phone went off alerting him that Uriel was outside the cafe.

  
"I do apologise my dear but I really have to be going. I do hope we meet again."

He shook Crowley's slim hand and headed out the door. As he climbed into the Uriel's car he was still smiling to himself lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear Them speak until They nudged him.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry dear, can you please repeat that." He turned red at the embarrassing moment.  
  
"I said you look like you've met your Prince Charming.'"  
  
They laughed brightly at this, as Aziraphale playfully shoved them. You wouldn't guess that Uriel and Aziraphale were siblings, well unless you went by their names. Uriel was dark skinned and rather skinny (like Crowley) but wasn't any taller than Aziraphale. They had short hair cut almost clean off, in truth the two aren't related by blood at all. They were adopted by the same couple, Aziraphale was adopted at the age of 5 when his mother died and his father was imprisoned. He had been a somewhat aggressive child, as are many kids coming from an abusive and toxic environment. But their patience and understanding helped him sort out his problems. His adoptive mother had been a children's psychologist and his adoptive father had taught him how fence and box. Which allowed him to get out his aggression in a healthier manner.  
  
Uriel was adopted when Aziraphale was 7, they had been given up for adoption by a young woman who wasn't prepared to raise a child. At first Aziraphale was rather nervous around the baby, he'd never actually met a baby before and was worried he'd cause them harm or something. They hadn't been that close growing up but the years wore away Aziraphale's defensiveness and after their parents passed away, they found themselves closer than ever.  
  
Uriel pulled into a parking space and Aziraphale grabbed the basket from the back of the car, as they approached the headstone they both bid hello to their parents resting place. They'd come here on their parents anniversary, talk about what was happening in their lives and toast to their parents memory. It had been a rather wonderful day, Uriel revealed that they had gotten engaged and that they were slated to receive an award for their work with children and traumatized adults. Aziraphale felt rather pathetic and boring compared to his sibling, all he'd done lately was to acquire a rather difficult to find book about flower language.  
  
"Aziraphale, your selling yourself short. Mother and Father care if you're happy not if you're famous or anything."

He could feel the annoyance dripping off of Uriel, They didn't like it when he ridiculed himself.  
  
"Yes, but you do so much more than I do you. You help people." He retorted.  
  
"And you don't? Aziraphale you are one of the sweetest and most understanding people I know. And bullshit you don't help people."  
  
Uriel ignored his squeak at the use of foul language.  
  
"You help plenty of people, why just a couple of months ago you saved a man from dying and then stopped him from killing himself. You really don't think that means anything?"  
  
Uriel stared him deep in his eyes the peeking sun glinting off their emerald green eyes. He just nodded and accepted the compliment.  
  
"All they care about is if you're happy and doing something you love. Are you doing something you love?" They stared him down.  
  
"Yes." It was the truth Aziraphale adored his bookshop and he adored his books.  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
That was a harder one to answer. Yes, he would say he's content but happy? Not entirely, he truly longed for someone to love. Someone to share everything with, someone who made him laugh at the most bland of conversations. He thought back to dear Crowley, how easily it was to talk with the man. How glad he was to see him smiling and laughing. He had a beautiful laugh, a little rough but warm with a hint of mischievousness about it. Crowley was looking far better than the last two times he'd seen him.

  
Those cheeks that crinkled with the most adorable dimples, Freckles dusting his face, little kisses from the sun. He would love to see more of him but didn't want to intrude on the fact that Crowley was still healing and recovering from an abusive relationship. No, he wouldn't want to go from one relationship to another, it wasn't wise or healthy. But maybe just maybe they could be friends, Aziraphale could settle for just friends.  
  
Uriel dropped him off at his shop after another couple of hours.  
  
He was setting up his kettle for some tea when there was a knock at the door. A delivery man in a khaki brown jumpsuit was holding a vase of a beautiful bouquet of flowers. His name tag read "Leslie"  
He happily signed for it, the card read.  
  
"To a guardian Angel. Thank you for everything you've done for me. Let's talk again sometime."  
  
It had a phone number for Crowley on it. Aziraphale beamed happily as he set them on his front counter. If he had read the flower book beforehand, he might have known what the yellow, lavender rose and Lady's Mantle meant. He just inhaled the scent and admired the light blue tartan ribbon.  
Him and Crowley could just be friends. Right?


	8. Thinking of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is off on Holiday and remanices about days past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW and CW, this chapter will discuss assualt, murder, rape viewing of people as mere playthings. You are not supposed to like him.

**GABRIEL**

* * *

It had been almost a year now, Gabriel had disappeared seemingly into thin air. While the police had looked for him it was only a simple domestic case. They gave up after finding no trace of him in Germany. He wasn't in Germany, he'd hopped aboard a ship to America. When he arrived he decided to visit some of the old sights he'd gone to during his college days.

* * *

Sweet little parks, the buildings of Yale University each bringing back those blissful memories.

His first date, first kiss, Crossing the stage to claim his diploma which had been hard fought. He even managed to find the place where he'd buried the first of his toys. A brutish little chap who had worshipped the ground he walked upon, they had shared a love of Julie Andrews musicals. Sandy Fawn was almost as twisted as Gabriel, twisted to the point where his own family had cut all ties with him, he thought he might have been the one but the toys stupid voice and jokes grated on Gabriel's ears.

It had been quite the delight to watch his face as who he assumed to be his best friend his greatest love slowly choked him to death. At times Gabriel would miss the little shit, he would sing their favorite song. Getting rid of him was easy, but Gabriel would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked at how easy it was. Surely someone would be looking for him? The man might not have had any friends but he was still noticeable enough to be concerned when he disappeared wasn't he? But it was as if people expected him to vanish one of these days and were glad to see him go. That's when he learned that the best toys are the ones that no one would miss if they were gone. 

He had played with and broken three more before things almost caught up with him. Both Richard Henson and Sam Westson had been enough of social outcasts and off-putting that by the time someone noticed they were gone nobody cared to look. Zachary Johanson was known to have wanderlust, he never stayed in one place for long. People just forgot about the assuming they just disappeared into the world, after all grown men don't need to be babysat.

His first hiccup had been with a very young man named Victor Hodges, he was another outcast who was completely disowned by his entire family and desperate for safety in a new town where no one knew him he'd clung to Gabriel like he was a life raft in a hurricane riddled sea. Gabriel moved to fast and when he'd tried to take Victor down a peg, Victor fought back. Leaving Gabriel with a broken jaw and black eye he'd run off and gotten the police. 

Gabriel was looking at potential jail time when his family stepped in and offered a deal to the now homeless boy. If he'd drop all charges Gabriel would return to Britain and Victor would receive a large settlement for his pain. Victor agreed and disappeared into the large country that was America. Gabriel moved back to Britain and promised to behave himself.

He had almost broke another toy completely. Before his father put his foot down and told him, that if he didn't cut the crap out and get his shit together he would be disowned. Gabriel was hardly willing to bend but Michael had convinced him to, reminding him that mother and father were already stressed out dealing with Michael's little secret. Gabriel went about over 10 years behaving,

Pushing 50 he'd have to slow down a little. He had found a new partner and although he had argued with his toy he took care of him. His new toy was snarky and a bit of a prick kind of guy. But that didn't bother him too much, what bothered him was that although he thought the guy didn't have many friends at first it turned out he did. Friends who were increasingly consistent on keeping his toy away from him. His toy began to draw away from him, leaving for longer periods of time and it made him angry. He'd try anything to keep his toy with him, he showered him with gifts and apologies after every argument.

Trying his damnedest not to strike him, it worked at first but he could no longer stand the way his toy acted around him. One day after an argument his toy had the audacity to tell him that he was leaving for good, he'd started to head to the door so Gabriel grabbed the nearest thing and slammed it into the back of the man's head. He fell and was able to get out a single word.

"Bastard." 

Gabriel didn't like this, he grabbed the man by his arm and dragged him to the door of the basement. Opening it he threw his toy down the stairs. Grabbing some rope normally used for tying things to the car he bound his toy to the pole by his ankles and wrists. He duct taped his mouth closed, Making sure that the ropes were nice and tight he kissed the unconscious man's forehead.

"Goodnight Anthony. Let's play tomorrow."

* * *

He chuckled at the memory as he dug the hole, his most recent toy was a crappy little thing. Used goods bought for a couple hundred bucks. He didn't really like playing with toys like this but he felt he needed some kind of distraction. With plunge of the shovel into the ground he imagined Anthony's face. How beautiful it looked twisted with fear and pain. Oh what fun games he had played with him.

* * *

Gabriel smiled to himself as he approached Anthony. Smug little shit was glowering at him, eyes wide with anger. A quick punch to his side felt good, he still was wearing an angry look. Gabriel continued to punch and kick at him, smiling with every strike. Finally after almost an hour his fists hurting,he stopped and removed Anthony's gag perhaps now he would be sorry. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? What did I do?" 

Anthony gasped out, Gabriel said nothing but responded with another punch hitting him in his face, his watch cutting Anthony's brow. He replaced the duct tape and patted Anthony's cheek delighting as he flinched away from the contact. Oh this one is so much fun, so strong willed just like Victor. He turned out the lights and left Anthony tied to the pole. 

As the next day drew on his toy's phone rang. Considering that Anthony was indisposed he answered it. 

"Hello, who's this?" He said smile in his voice as he ate his breakfast.

"Is Crowley available? It's his boss Lue, I was wondering why he didn't come into work."

"Lue! So good to hear from you. I'm sorry but he has the flu, he's sleeping right now. I'm taking care of him, I'll let you know when he gets better. Ok?" 

Gabriel was glad Lue couldn't see his grin. 

"I see, seems to be going around Bee and Jeffrey are out as well. Alright then I'll relay the message to HR. Thank you Gabriel." 

.

He hung up the phone, as he washed the dishes he grabbed a knife from its block. He wondered if Anthony's blood was as red as his hair. Singing brightly to himself he opened the door and headed downstairs. He approached Anthony who was looking less angry and more fearful. Smiling as his eyes went wide with shock he cut him loose, Anthony collapsed onto the floor. Wheezing as much as he could with the gag on Gabriel took pity on him and ripped the tape off. 

"Fucking Bastard. Why are you doing this?"

Anthony huffed out, he still was so strong willed. Gabriel responded by kicking him in the stomach causing him to vomit. 

"Disgusting, look at yourself." 

He threw Anthony over onto his back pushing him into his own mess. 

"You are mine! And you will learn to watch your tongue or be punished for it." 

Gabriel held the knife up and Anthony spat at him, So fiery he loved it. He sat on him holding him down with his weight, Pulling his shirt off he traced the outlines of muscles on Anthony's body. 

He started on his upper arms making small cuts, Anthony cried out and it took all Gabriel's strength to not cut him deeper. He mustn't break this toy yet, he moved onto his chest cutting randomly as Anthony pleaded with him to stop. He begged saying he'd be good, that he'd do whatever Gabriel asked him to. Gabriel smiled so much like his first toy, willing to do anything to please him. He let him get up long enough to hold the knife to his throat as he forced him to remove the rest of his clothes.

To him it was absolutely divine, pure power and control. He was pleased with his toy, it was finally getting the message. But that look in his eyes made Gabriel think that he wasn't quite getting the picture just yet.He lashed him back to the pole this time using duct tape as the ropes were too short. He left him in the dark for a few hours and went about his day. He returned a couple more times before he got bored of the food they had at his house.

He had decided to go out to eat, maybe if Anthony behaves he'll let him have whatever he doesn't eat. 

He was walking back with a small box of table scraps in his hand when he sees a flash of red hair streaking down the street. The box dropped and forgotten he takes off after him, it would not do well for his toy to get away again. 

* * *

Gabriel pushed the broken toy into the hole he dug, filled it back up and took a break. He thought to himself about all the toys he had over the years. Sandy, Richard and Zach all pretty fun toys but they got boring after awhile. Victor and Anthony though they were fighters, they made the game fun. He'd underestimated both of them, they both managed to get away. Victor was long gone he'd never find him again but Anthony. Well he knew where he was he'd go back and reclaim his toy. They would never be separated again, he would be more careful this time. Careful enough to make sure that he didn't break his toy ever again. Smiling to himself as he drove towards the airport he called in an order for flowers to be delivered to Anthony's flat. He would be home soon and this time Anthony would not get away.

* * *

.

**CROWLEY**

Crowley was coming off a long shift, he was worn out and tired. This entire year had been exhausting but with his friends it had been manageable. Especially with Aziraphale, who knew that the frumpy bookshop owner would turn out to be his best friend?(don't tell Bee) 

As he pulled out his keys he noticed something on his doorstep. It was a vase of flowers Anemone, Forsythia, Begonias and in the middle a single orange lily.

Crowley paled as he read the little card.

"Thinking of you always. Gabriel." 

Crowley bit back a whimper and a scream.

_ 'Why now, why after all this time? Why me?' _

He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forsythia- Anticipation  
Anemone- Forsaken  
Begonia - beware  
And orange lily - hatred.  
Gabriel is sending a message.


	9. Hold me tighlty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley can't go home, not if Gabriel is waiting for him. So that begs the question question. Where can he go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to be written, it took awhile to get it done. We're heading towards the end game now. Buckle up because it's going to get rough.  
Sorry for the shortness it was hard to get my brain to write this chapter. I'll try and make the rest longer.

Crowley was once again running like his life depended on it, because in his mind it did. 

He kept running pushing his body to the breaking point he ran for blocks. Stopping only when he came to a familiar street corner, he leaned against a door his breath coming in hard pants, 

**'It couldn't be, it just couldn't be.'**

He thought it, hoping that it would be over. That he could move on but it was crushing in, he collapsed in a doorway. 

Clutching himself tightly trying his damnedest to not start sobbing and screaming. He tried counting to ten but it wasn't working. He bit into his hand in hopes of muffling any screams that managed to come out. He could taste blood. His mind was crashing against itself, all of his thoughts were shouting for his attention.

**"He's back, or he's coming back. He hasn't forgotten about you. He's not going to stop. He will hurt you again and probably kill you. Maybe it would be better if you were already dead before he gets to you."**

Crowley felt the door he was leaning against shift, he fell backwards into the doorway, when he heard a beautiful voice.

"Crowley? What are you doing here at 11 in the evening?" 

Aziraphale looked down at him with deep concern, he couldn't seem to say anything without risk of breaking down and sobbing completely. 

"Ngk" Was all Crowley could force out.

Aziraphale sighed and lifted him up to his feet, Crowley is always surprised at just how strong he was. It was a firm grip one that's seemingly nigh impossible to break out of but so extremely gentle It was nice and comforting. Crowley relaxed into his grip and allowed himself to be lead through the shop, he hesitated for a moment as they are passing the backroom. He'd been in there a couple of times when he came to visit Aziraphale but right now? Right now it was bringing back everything from the first day he was here. Aziraphale read his reluctance and took him to the side and led him up a spiral staircase, to a flat. He should've guessed that Aziraphale didn't live in his bookshop. 

Aziraphale led him to a very old looking couch, which was softer than anything furniture he owned. Except maybe his bed.

"My Dear what on earth has you so frightened?"

Aziraphale's face was one of deep concern, he didn't have much to hide from him. Aziraphale had seen him at his lowest moments. No point in hiding anything, Crowley found he was still holding the damned card. He thrust it into Aziraphale's hand and watched as his face paled in revulsion. Crowley couldn't speak he was trembling from head to toe. Terrified and ashamed of himself, he should be handling this better. Crowley curled in on himself grateful for his sunglasses that were hiding the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

Suddenly he was enveloped in warmth and softness, Aziraphale was hugging him tightly and it felt so wonderful he leaned into the hug and inhaled his scent. 

"It's ok, I know it's terrifying but we'll figure out a way to protect you. Trust me my dear, we're not giving up without a fight." 

Aziraphale said running his fingers through his hair.

Crowley nodded meekly allowing himself to be comforted by Aziraphale, he shuddered finding it was hard to get anything out. But Aziraphale didn't press he just held him tightly Crowley relaxed into that hold. He felt the exhaustion of the day begin pull him under, Aziraphale tried to get up to leave but he clung to him. 

"Don't go yet. Please." 

Crowley spoke his first words of the night and it was to beg Aziraphale to not leave. He could have laughed at himself if he wasn't so afraid.

**'Pathetic aren't you, grown ass man and here you are clinging to someone like a frightened child.' **

Aziraphale responded with a sigh,

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid of something dangerous." 

Crowley felt him tighten his hold he was ridiculously soft, but Crowley was grateful for that. Crowley said nothing in response, he wasn't sure when he fell asleep but the next thing he knew he was waking up with one of those tartan blankets covering him. Aziraphale was off in the kitchen puttering around, but he wasn't the only one Bee, Ligur and Hastur were here as well.

* * *

"Ah you're awake my dear. Would you like some breakfast?" 

Bee and the others were already digging into plates piled high with scrambled eggs, sausage and toast, Crowley stretched a little and sat down to eat. Aziraphale's cooking wasn't the greatest but he wasn't going to complain. Not now at least. He sat and ate picking at the food in his usual manner, he never ate that much. 

Everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to speak. 

"What? What do you want me to say?" He snapped at them. 

"Crowley there's no need for that, we just want to help." Aziraphale looked exasperated.

Crowley just shrugged his shoulders, he knew Aziraphale was right. He needed to not take his negative emotions out on those who were helping him. He just ate some more. 

"First thing first, is we need to go to the police." Bee said, "Tell them what's going on." 

They looked at Crowley who was stabbing at a piece of sausage.

"Yeah go ahead, fat lot of good it did the first time." Crowley's voice filled with anger, over 10 months and they had already thrown the case onto the back burner. 

_ "Considering it's a domestic and since we can't find Mr.Grace we're going to put the case aside. There's nothing more we can do at this point. We apologise Mr.Crowley, please don't be afraid to come to us should anything change."  _

With that they had escorted him out of the police station and bid him ado.

"They don't care, they just want to check it off their lists." 

Nobody corrected him, 

"Well at the very least you can't go back to your flat until he's dealt with." 

Bee watched their friend as he tried to avoid eye contact with everyone except for Aziraphale. They watched as his eyes followed Aziraphale around the kitchen. 

"He knows where I live so that's out." Bee pointed out. 

"He knows where we live as well, was there for the Christmas party last year." Ligur looking at Hastur whose mouth was stuffed with food. Hastur nodded in agreement. 

"So that leaves us nowhere, unless you can think of someone else? May-?" 

"Don't." Crowley glared at Hastur

Aziraphale just stared at them perplexed.

"My family hasn't contacted me in over 15 years. They're not going to care now. Probably think I'm already dead."

Crowley was becoming quite uncomfortable with all this. His family had indeed cut ties with him when he was 17 he hasn't heard a single word from them since. He looked at his friends, they all seemed at a loss of what to do. He might be able to stay in a hotel for a while, but for how long? Crowley just wanted to go to sleep. 

"Well what about here?" Aziraphale offered.

"What do you mean angel?" Crowley watched as Aziraphale's blue eyes lit up with an idea.

"Gabriel has only been here once, he has no idea that you're here. You could stay with me while we figure this out. I even have a guest room."

They watched as he rummaged through a drawer pulling out an old fashioned skeleton key. 

"Right, this way." 

They followed him down the hall and he stopped at a door next to a bathroom.

He stuck the key in the lock and with a twist of the knob and a grunt the door sprang open.

The room was quite dusty and overflowing with books. They were stuffed everywhere covering the small bed that looked like it hadn't been used in centuries.

"Right, Just needs a good old fashioned spiff up and it will be just right." 

Crowley let out a chuckle how on earth could someone this adorable exist? He looked at the room, it wouldn't be a bad idea. Certainly Gabe wouldn't know he was here. This could work, if he could get rid of the part of him that wanted to snog this angel senseless.

* * *

In half a days time they had the room cleaned up and looking more like a bedroom than a storage closet. The books on the bed were placed into shopsh back room.

Hastur and Ligur went and retrieved some of his clothes and what not from his place. Nobody knew if Gabriel was watching. Bee insisted on phoning the police and after giving them a short statement they they left promising to look into it. Crowley was more worried about his car.

"I don't want anything to happen to her! She's a classic and needs to be taken care of! She can't just be locked away!" 

The 1926 Bentley had been a rare once in a lifetime find. He invested a great deal of money into repairing her. Sure it wasn't the exact model he had wanted but it was a thing of absolute beauty. Nobody wanted to separate the car from him, but the problem was that it was a very noticeable car, and Aziraphale didn't have a garage or anywhere to put it. It took over an hour but they finally got Crowley to let them put it into a storage facility. He grumbled the rest of the day, being extra snippy with his plants that they had managed to bring over. They couldn't grab everything from his place, not yet because then Gabriel might catch onto them. They also had to be careful to take different routes in-between the shop and his flat. 

Crowley felt pathetic and weak, having to hide like this. But most of all he was terrified, he still woke up screaming some nights. Still thinking he was back in that basement. After spending a great amount of the day there his friends all left to their respective homes.

Aziraphale had ordered some take out and they sat watching some old time show on his small box TV. Crowley grew exhausted and retreated to the guest room. The bed was cleared of books but they were still stacked around the room. He climbed into the springy bed with a groan and tried to fall asleep. He heard Aziraphale's heavy footsteps move around the flat. He had left the door open so he could have an escape route if he needed it. Not that he would, would he? 

These were the last thoughts going through his head as he fell into a fitful sleep. 

_ *He couldn't move he tried to, but his arms and legs were being held down. It was dark he couldn't see a damn thing. He heard a familiar laugh and felt a weight on his chest. He couldn't breathe. He tried to shout or scream as a wicked smiling face glared down at him.  _

_ " _ ** _Did you really think I would forget about you Anthony? I'm all you have, all you need. I've missed you so much." _ **

_A glint of silver flashed in the corner of his eyesight. He felt his shirt being pulled up and felt a sharp slice at his chest._ _ He could feel the blood pouring from the wound. He sobbed and screamed. "_**_Please, please stop."*_**

Crowley awoke screaming at the top of his lungs. Suddenly the light turned on and there was Aziraphale, Soothing him, shushing him. 

"It's alright Crowley, you're alright. It was just a nightmare." 

He grabbed at his chest and saw blood.

_ "Had Aziraphale done this? Had he cut him? Why?"  _

Crowley's mind was racing he was panicking and sobbing. He felt his hands being grasped and he looked up at that soft face. 

"It's just a small scratch from the bedsprings. I'm sorry my dear I didn't know they were that bad." 

Crowley just shook his head and started to try and take deep breaths. 

Remembering the grounding ritual Uriel had taught him.

Count five things you see.

Four things you feel.

Three things you hear.

Two things you smell.

And one you taste.

He counted five books in the room, counted the feel of the bedsheets, his clothes, the tiny twinge of the scratch, and the softness of Aziraphale's arms around him.

He counted the sound of his breathing, of the creek of the house, Aziraphale's voice speaking softly to him. 

He counted the smell of dust and old paper. 

As for the taste, he pulled out of the hug Aziraphale was giving him. Looked into his warm eyes, Aziraphale was always here for him. Always willing to help and protect him. Never once made him feel weak for it. In fact he'd admonish him for being cruel to himself. Crowley took a deep breath and kissed him. 

Aziraphale let out a small squeak but soon returned the kiss. Crowley could live forever in that kiss, they stayed like that for a couple of minutes. When they pulled out of the kiss Crowley laughed a little.

"I don't think, I'm supposed to do that. I'm sorry if I overstepped." 

Aziraphale just smiled warmth radiating from him like a furnace. 

"Yes, maybe, but I'm glad you did."

Crowley looked at him he had a playfulness to his smile. 

"I've wanted to kiss you for quite some time now. I didn't want to push you or to hinder your recovery." 

Crowley's face split into a grin that reached his eyes causing them to dance with light. 

"I guess we're both idiots huh?" He pulled him in for another kiss and it was bliss. Crowley wished he could pause time and live forever in this moment. For the first time in many months he felt safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most therapists recommend that you give it at least a year before getting into another relationship. Our boys know this and yet they can't get the other out of their head. I'm not planning on making any smut between them in this story. There might be some implied sexual activity but I have another smutty story and I don't feel like the smut belongs here.


	10. Bring it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's catch up with some of the gang. A bit of fluff a bit more agnst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POVs, we're heading towards the end. This is probably going to be that last fluff chapter, it's going to be a heavy load from here.  
TW for PTSD episode and panic attack. But also soothing and reassurances.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy.  
Here's a link I used to help me write how to help someone with PTSD or help yourself.  
https://apibhs.com/2018/06/28/tips-to-get-out-of-a-ptsd-episode

**Michael**

* * *

Michael has made many mistakes in her life, she got married to an obnoxious man who cheated on her right and left. Then one night of drinking with a tall, dark and handsome stranger left her with her second mistake. She had been charmed by the man, Dark eyes and hair. He whispered sweet temptations to her, told her what she longed to hear the most. He paid attention to her, respected her and cared about her pleasure.

She never told him she was pregnant, never said anything to him ever again. She slunk home in shame, her husband used it as grounds for divorce. Like he hadn't been guilty of the same thing, only with her the results were more permanent. Her very religious parents arranged for the baby to be adopted through a hospital full of nuns who talked entirely too much. She only got to hold her baby boy once before he was whisked away from her.

Michael was realistic with herself, she'd never make even a decent mother. She had little patience for kids and definitely did not know how to raise one. The only time she was sure of herself was giving her son a chance to live a happy life with a family who'd adore him.

Her elder brother Gabriel almost 14 years her senior was another place she worried she was making a mistake. He rushed into her life over 10 months ago, saying that he needed a break from his. She allowed him in, not thinking much about it. Until the police came, with questions about his whereabouts. She covered for him, but it nagged at her.

This wasn't the first time he'd been in trouble, almost 10 years ago he'd got into a fist fight with his boyfriend. It left him with a broken jaw and black eye, but the american police said that he was the one who started it. Their father couldn't bare the thought of his precious son being thrown in jail, or more realistically didn't want the family name being shamed.  
For a moderate price the problem disappeared and Gabriel came home.  
He seemed to behave, but then father died and things changed for the worst Michael feared.

"What on Earth did you do to your boyfriend that has the damn police looking for you?"  
She was practically screaming at him.

"Look we got into an argument and things got out of hand, so I hit him a little. He's blowing things way out of proportion. It'll be fine, look I really need a break. I'm going to the states for a while it'll blow over and it won't be a problem. I promise you it'll be taken care of, just trust me on this. I'd never turn my back on you, don't turn your's on me."

Gabriel said that before he left, as far as she was concerned she was glad he left. But something nagged at her mind, it wasn't until the police called her a week ago that she decided to pick at it. She decided she needed to hear Anthony's side of things but when she got to his apartment, it was empty.  
The neighbors said he moved but they don't know where. She does know where he works though, Gabriel mentioned it a few times. It was easy enough to find but impossible to get through security. The two guards there didn't seem happy to see her. She vaguely knew who they were, she'd met them once. Anthony's friends.

"I need to speak with Anthony Crowley, please."

The guards sneered at her.

"Wot'cha want with Crowley? He don't want to talk with anyone who knows Gabriel."  
The black one snarled.

"I need to know what happened between the two. Gabriel said that they got into a fight" She was desperate to understand.

"You call beating and torturing someone a fight?" The white haired one stood up and stood in front of her.

*Torture? What on earth happened between them?*

"I don't know what yo-" she began

"You need to leave now, before we call the police. Priss bitch." He was fuming

"Please, I just want to understand what happened. I need to understand."

"I talk to herz." Anthony's shaggy haired friend came around the corner. They led Michael to a small room with a few chairs. Michael sat and looked at them.

"Firzt off what did Gabriel tell you about whatz happened?" They stared at her arms folded across their chest, a determined look on their face. Everyone needs answers.

"He said that him and Anthony got into a fight and he needed a break."

Anthony's friend tightened their grip on their arms, They gave a scoffing laugh.

"Let me tell you what happened, your brother kept my friend locked in a basement for four days. He cut him up, beat him, assaulted him and starved him for four days. Your brother abused him so badly that when he was finally able to get free he had to go to the hospital for emergency surgery. He was trying to break him, and he almost did. We almost lost him because of your brother, and then when we all finally think we might get to move on. He sends a little reminder of what he did with promises of it happening again. So you'll excuse us if we don't want either of you anywhere near him."

They finished their rant Michael felt like she was going to be sick.

"You're sure, you're sure it was Gabriel?"  
She didn't want to believe it.

"Indictably so, all the evidence pointzzz to it being 100% him." They could've bored a hole through her head.

Michael got up to leave they escorted her to the front desk. Before she left she had one more thing to say.

"Thank you for telling me, I'm sorry it happened. If there's anything I can do for you please let me know." She looked at them imploringly.

"You can help by turning him in, he's making actual threats to our friend. He might be your brother but Crowley is our family, and what your brother did to him deserves to be punished."  
The others nod in agreement with the white haired one.

"I honestly don't know where he is, but if he does contact me I'll try my best to find out. I'm sorry I can't do more."

With that she left, as she did she turned and looked back at the building. In what looked to be a conference room she saw a familiar face. One she hadn't seen in years.

Call it selfish but after hearing about what Gabriel did, she hoped he wouldn't show up for a very, very long time. Sadly she would be mistaken.

* * *

**Aziraphale**

* * *

You would think that when you spend most of your time drinking and hanging out with someone. Who you can talk to about anything and everything. That you would know everything about them, that there would be little left to figure out about them. In a way this is true but it's also not true, Aziraphale for instance didn't know what a talented artist Crowley was, at least not until Bee brought over his supplies along with his second most prized item. A sketch of the Mona Lisa, it was so precise, so well done that at first he thought it might be an actual copy of it. Crowley gave a chuckle and told him that he'd actually done it himself.

"Took a couple of hourss just to sketch it into my pad so I could draw it out at home. I'd go as far as to say that I'm their best customer. Probably could make a living selling forgeriess of classic works."

This made Aziraphale laugh as he sat in Crowley's flat(he had decided to move into the across the hall, as it offered him a stronger sense of freedom. That being said both of them seemed to orbit around each other regardless.) He watched Crowley paint with bright wonder. He couldn't yet tell exactly what he was painting but it already looked beautiful. He watched as the colors swirled, it was slow and methodical Crowley's beautiful eyes were lit up with concentration, he even poked his tongue out as he worked. Aziraphale felt he could watch him forever, but he had work to do. He bid Crowley a good morning and headed downstairs to open up his shop. The day passed on and Crowley hadn't made a sound as dinner drew near.

Crowley was also a skilled cook, a true master and he liked to cook for Aziraphale and his friends when they dropped by. Speak of the devils, a knock sounded at the door.  
Aziraphale checked out the window first and brightened at the motley crew outside.  
They all bid a hello to Aziraphale as he shut and locked the door behind him. Ligur was carrying some boxes which smelled like they had something delicious in them. Hastur was carrying a small box wrapped in brown shipping paper.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale led them all up the spiral staircase to the flats, Knocking on Crowley's door.

"Yeah angel?" A muffled voice responded.

"Everyone is here, my dear." They walked in to Crowley still hard at work and covered in paint.

He bid them hello only for his face to fall as he realized he had completely forgotten about making dinner. He started to apologize but his friends waved him off.

"Good thing fo you we brought dinner."  
Ligur held up a couple of pizza boxes.

Aziraphale could feel the air alive, electric with love and commodarie. Crowley was smiling and laughing with everyone while they watched a channel playing classic movies. Crowley insisted on watching on his large TV because Aziraphale's TV was far too small.

Everything was going well, everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. Then an advert for the next movie came on and suddenly Crowley grew still. Aziraphale could feel his anxiety rising as "My Favorite Things" began to play. Crowley tried to brush it off but in a second was up and excusing himself from the room. After a moment's hesitation Bee and Aziraphale followed him. They found him curled into himself, hands gripping his short red curls.

"Don't, don't, please. Please let me go, please stop, what did I do? Please, let me go, please."

He was whispering to himself trapped in a place only he could perceive. His breaths were coming in raggedly and his eyes unfocused. There was little they could do, except for sit next to him and try to bring him out of that horrid place in his head. Aziraphale took one of his hands Bee took the other, gently coaxing them from their deathgrip on his hair. Aziraphale spoke softly and calmly to Crowley.

"It's all right, you're safe here. Look at me Crowley, we're here in your flat. Your friends are here with you. It's alright you're safe here. It was just a commercial, we've turned off the TV. You're alright, you're safe here" He rubbed circles on Crowley's hands.

"Not safe, never will be. He's still out there."  
Crowley's voice came out choked.

"But he'z not here, he'z not in your home. Your safe here. Take deep breaths Crowley, and count the senses. Would you like to see what Haztur and Ligur broughtzz for you? I know you'll love it. Why don't we get up and go zee what it is, ok?"

Crowley looked into Their eyes and nodded, his eyes shifting back into focus. He stood up and walked back into the living room. They were able to get him to sit down and drink some water. He finally seemed to come down from the episode, trying to apologize but they assured him that he didn't need to.

"Stupid movie anyways, always liked Mary Poppins mo'." Ligur stated

This got Crowley to laugh, Aziraphale breathed in relief as he felt the stress start to dim in his friend's mind.

"I went as Mary Poppins for a Halloween contest once. We all dressed up as characters from the movie, I was Mary Poppins, Bee was Bert and Ligur and Hastur where Michael and Jane respectively."  
This had everyone laughing.

"We would've won if not fo those kids dressed up as the Scooby Doo gang."

Ligur pulled out the box and handed it to Crowley.

"Got it fo your bedroom. Thought it might help yo sleep."

"Not a vibrator is it? Already got one of thosse." Crowley snarked mischievously

Crowley opened the box, inside was a white noise machine with a projector. Turning it on it cast galaxies onto the ceiling, actual galaxies. Aziraphale stared in wonder at and Crowley was taken aback by it.

"Thanks, it's wonderful." He just watched as it filtered through demo mode, light classical music poured from the speaker.

"You can also plug your phone into it and download your own tracks, chase you don't like classical music or white noise."  
Hastur pointed to a port on the side.

The rest of the evening passed,after wishing everyone a goodnight and safe trip home, Aziraphale decided to head to bed.  
He passed by Crowley's flat and saw him standing by his kitchen sink. He was cleaning his paintbrushes, Aziraphale still couldn't see what the painting was supposed to be. He just stared at it, colors of pink purple orange all swirled together.

"It's not finished yet. Still got aways to go."

Aziraphale jumped slightly as Crowley slinked up behind him wrapping his arms around his middle and giving a kiss to his cheek. He turned and smiled at his dear friend.

"I suppose I should be heading to bed." He didn't want to push.

"Stay with me? We can check out this new device together."

Crowley looked into his eyes and if he was willing Aziraphale would love to stay with him. He went and changed, brushing his teeth before coming back and settling in Crowley's massive bed. It had taken all four of them, a great deal of bickering and, promises of being fed properly to get it up the backstairs and into his flat. Aziraphale climbed into bed has Crowley turned on his new machine. They laid together watching galaxies dance on his ceiling. Crowley shifted closer to Aziraphale and looked into his eyes. Aziraphale felt a heat growing in him and felt a similar one from Crowley.  
Crowley leaned forward and kissed him deeply. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before coming up for air. Crowley smiled at him, he trailed his hand down Aziraphale's side stopping just above his hip bone. Aziraphale shivering at the touch.

"Do you want to?" Aziraphale asked

"Yes, if you want to as well." Crowley kissed him again.

"Yes I do, but if at any point you feel like stopping tell me and I will stop." He ran his fingers through Crowley's fiery locks.

They shuffled closer together and as the music crescendoed they fell together, gently and softly. Both listening and aware of each other's desires, going at their own pace. They were apart of each other and neither wanted to let go. Falling asleep in each other's arms they breathed in the scent that was them together. It smelled like heaven.

* * *

**Gabriel**

* * *

  
He was fuming mad, he'd returned home hoping his sister would allow him to stay at her place. When he called her from the airport though she had a different opinion.

"Gabriel, it's good to hear from you." Her happiness sounded forced and stilted.

"How are you doing Michael? Anything new happen?"

"Not much, where are you?" The question came out too fast, too forced.

Gabriel thought about it.

"Why do you want to know sister?" His impatience barely held back.

There was a moment's pause

"Gabriel, listen I talked to Anthony's friends."

"They LIED!" He slammed his hand into the wall he was leaning against, Not even paying attention to the bruising.

"I-I know that, I just think we should talk about this." She was trying her best to weasel him into falling for a trap.

"Gabriel we can work this out, just tell me where you are and I'll come to-"

He hung up his phone, slammed it down onto the pavement and crushed it with his foot for good measure. He tossed it into the sewers, seems even family can't be trusted. He needed to get out of the country completely.  
But first he needed to find his toy.

Anthony was nowhere to be found. He tried to get into his Mayfair flat, only to learn that he had moved. He waited at a safe distance from Anthony's office building, But apparently he never came into work anymore. He even paid a couple of people to check out his friends places but he wasn't there either.

Those smarmy bastards have gone and hidden his toy from him, he wanted to break into their homes and force them to tell him where he was. He almost did, he was this close to waiting until Anthony's friend Bee was fast asleep and then attacking. After all he could easily overpower someone so small but no, he would have to bide his time.

Sooner or later he'd find his toy and it would be much more fun when he did. He whistled his favorite song as he got into a car and drove out of the city. They would regret keeping his toy away from him, he would make sure of it.

Michael needed to see, she needed to see that what she did was disloyal to him and to the family. She'd never see though when her eyes were trained on Tadfield and a boy who doesn't know who she is. He'd make her see that you don't turn your back on family, By any means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lue Ziffer is unaware that he has a son.  
Gabriel's world is coming undone, many will be affected as it unravels into chaos.  
I'll come back later and convert it to a better format than plain HTML, for right now my internet connection is being stupid.


	11. Welcome to the End times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is racing towards the finish line, who will fall and who will survive? Gabriel is making his move and everything will unravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the others as I plan to use it as a set up for the next chapter. I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the final one, but I'll also add an epilogue for you guys.  
Added a bit extra to this chapter then was originally there.

**Gabriel **

**Tadfield** ** woods**

* * *

Gabriel had left London behind, for the moment. He had hired a P.I. to investigate where Anthony was, easy way to find him was to follow his friends. 

He didn't like having to use others to find him but if they were the ones hiding his toy then he needed to know where it might be. 

Besides this guy's silence was easily bought. He had found a place hidden in the woods of Tadfield, not to far from his sister. Yet hidden from prying eyes, a simple small cabin that's more of a hunting shack than anything. No matter, it had everything he needed, including a nice basement. 

Gabriel liked to go for walks in the surrounding woods, on one of them he had run into a group of children playing pirates. They ran around smacking at each other with sticks, a little dog trailing after them yipping. He chuckled to himself as one of the kids, the one with golden hair fell and cut his hand open on a rock. 

"Oww, oww." The kid stared at the gash.

"Adam are you alright?" A grimy looking kid ran up to him, a girl and a boy with thick glasses following behind him. 

"Actually he cut his hand, we should do something about it. It could get infected." 

Glasses boy spoke, so proper and articulated. 

"I suppose if we don't, I might have to have my arm cut off and be a stumpy pirate." 

Adam said picking dirt out of the cut. 

"We don't have anything to stop the bleeding, maybe we should go find a grown up? We could go visit the witch." 

The girl spoke as she poked at the cut with grim fascination. 

It was at this moment that Gabriel stepped into their lines of sight. 

"Hello there, I couldn't help but see you've injured yourself." He stayed at a slight distance from the group making sure to appear as unthreatening as he could.

"Yes, I guess so. Who are you?" Adam stared at him cautiously. 

"Actually we shouldn't be talking to strangers. They could be bad people."

Glasses boy spoke again, Gabriel repressed a chuckle, wise kid.

"Oh I'm just a tourist passing through, lovely woods just asking to be explored. I just thought I'd give you guys my first aid kit, then be on my way. It's got some bandages in it."

He held the small container out towards them. 

"I guess that's all right then." Adam nodded and approached Gabriel carefully, the dog growled lowly. 

"Stop it Dog, be polite." Adam took the kit and Gabriel waved goodbye heading off towards the cabin. 

He walked back whistling to himself when he got a ping on his phone. The P.I. had some news about Anthony. Things were most definitely going better, he could hardly wait to get back to his cabin to celebrate.

* * *

**Bee**

**Aziraphale's bookshop**

* * *

A lazy Sunday in an old bookshop in Soho.

"Company picnic? In Lower Tadfield? Sounds intriguing?" Aziraphale spoke from above his book.

Looking at Bee and Crowley sitting together on the couch, Bee had their feet in Crowley's lap as he messed around on his phone. 

"Yeah, bozz does something different every year, Last year we actually went to Dizney World in Florida. It waz fun, wazn't it Crowley?" 

They smirked and gave him a slight push with their foot. 

Crowley looked up at them.

"Oh just oodless of fun, Hastur and I got stuck in the hotel elevator after a long day of rides and drinking sodas as big as your head. Let me tell you, that is not the ideal ssituation to find out that someone is claustrophobic. Not when you got a bladder full and they're panicking." 

This had everyone laughing.

"On the plus side we got comped for our rooms afterwardss. On the downside I had to spend the night with Bee because Ligur was busy helping Hastur calm down." He wiggled his eyebrows at this. Bee gave him a light kick. 

"Oh pleaze you loved it." 

They made kissy noises at Crowley which caused him to push their feet off his lap and retreat to hide behind Aziraphale. 

"Angel they're being mean, you sshould kick them out." He said playfully.

"You should fight your own battles dear. I'm reading." He had a coy smile on his face. 

"Don't we know ssomeone in Tadfield though?"

Crowley looked at Bee who shrugged unsure.

"I believe that would be Anathema dear." 

Aziraphale answered.

"Oh yeah, Book Girl!" 

Crowley plopped into Aziraphale's lap earning an annoyed huff as he readjusted to make them both more comfortable.

"Book Girl? Who'z that?" 

"She's the one who has that prophecy book that Aziraphale is drooling over." He snickered as Aziraphale glared down at him.

"Well there is only one in existence and it would be quite an addition to my collection. But she's made her stance clear and I have accepted that. At the very least she allows me to read it from time to time." 

Aziraphale said this like someone who'd like more than anything to not just read the book.

The day continued on until Bee decided they were tired and bored of the two. Bidding good afternoon, their cab arrived they stood for a second, they thought they saw a familiar figure on the other side of the street. But the figure had disappeared in the afternoon crowd, not much to be done about it. Probably just some rand-o, getting in the cab they headed home. A man snapped pictures of the upper level of the bookstore where a red-headed man could be seen talking to a blonde haired man. The man checked the pictures to make sure they're clear and sent them to his client.

* * *

**Aziraphale**

* * *

"So what do you think Angel?" Crowley said as they climbed the stairs to the flats. 

"Hmm? About what?" Aziraphale opened his door and was followed in by Crowley.

"About coming to the picnic with me? It'll be funner with you there." 

He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale and nuzzled his hair. 

"I suppose it would, I would get a chance to see Anathema again." 

"I'll even drive everyone there." Crowley leaned his head on Aziraphale's shoulder. 

"Do you think it wise?" 

Aziraphale knew which car Crowley planned on taking, he couldn't help but feel the need to be cautious. Gabriel is still out there, and who knows what might happen. 

"Oh come on Angel, we'll all be together and she needs to be driven or she'll think I've abandoned her. Please" 

Crowley kissed that one particular spot that he knew drove him nuts. He could feel the desire pouring off of Crowley, the boy had been through so much lately. He deserved a break from his anxiety and who was Aziraphale to deny him that. 

"Oh all right then, I don't see the harm if all of us are going." He turned and kissed Crowley back.

"Can I get a Woo-hoo?" Crowley kissed him again. 

Everyone needs a break now and then, and there's nothing like a trip to the countryside to lift the spirits. 

* * *

**Gabriel**

* * *

Gabriel met with his contact at his office in Mayfair. 

"It looks like he's hold up at this little bookshop in Soho. He's staying with his boyfriend or something like that but I got proof." 

The man laid everything out in front of him. 

Gabriel was seething but doing his best to hold it in. So his toy went and found a new owner did he? Well he'd certainly have to fix this problem. 

"Oh and I tried to get into the office but security wouldn't let me past the front desk, I did however manage to swipe this from a bulletin board."

** _Join us for a fun filled day of company synergy, teamwork and companionship_ ** ** _!_ **

_ Starting with an employee paintballing course and ending with a picnic. _

_ Bring the family, the more the merrier. _

_ Tadfield area. _

Gabriel smiled, yes all the ducks were lining up in a row. 

"Thank you for your work, I really need you to keep quiet about this though. So I think this will persuade you." 

He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope with an extra 5k, the man smiled greedily as he counted the money. 

"Yes, of course. Thank you Mr.Grace." 

"No, thank you Mr.Harmony thank you."

* * *

**The next week**

* * *

Crowley, Aziraphale, Bee, Hastur and Ligur piled into the Bentley. Bee and the others sat in the back and grabbed onto whatever surface they could find. Aziraphale frowned upon seeing this, before he even had a chance to ask Crowley gunned the engine and they took off at an alarming speed. 

"Oh shit" was heard four times as they took off towards Tadfield, Crowley laughing as he turned up the music. Queen blasted from the radio and four passengers held on for dear life. Nobody noticed that there was a man watching them leave and making notes as the car disappeared around the corner.

They got to Tadfield in record time (not that it was an enjoyable experience.) Crowley dropped Aziraphale off at Anathema's and then headed to Tadfield Manor were the training course was set to take place.

* * *

**Crowley**

* * *

"Why exactly are we running a paintball game at an old hospital?" 

Crowley asked as he sped down the winding roads following the GPS.

"The Boss gots a deal on it cause ov the  **'Young Project** .'"

Ligur said through gritted teeth holding onto to Hastur who was holding on to Bee who in turn was holding on to the seat as well. All of them looking quite green. 

"Ain't that the project Cheryl worked on?" Crowley said pulling into the parking lot of the Manor. 

"Yez, the couple who ztarted it wanted to reztore the hozpital they adopted their zon from."

"Aww, that'sss nice." 

Crowley stopped the car and got out. Bee and the other two jumped out of the car as soon as they stopped. 

"I hate your driving Crowley." 

Hastur spat as he wobbled towards the entrance to the Manor, they went in and greeted the rest of the group. The paintball session was quite enjoyable, even if Crowley's friends turned on him for his reckless driving and bombarded him with paintballs. The mood definitely improved as Crowley wound up covered head to toe in paint. His team still won, Bee and the others found different rides to the park they were going to. Bee most noticeably getting a ride from Lue himself, which would lead to some very accurate teasing by Their friends. Crowley picked up Aziraphale at Book Girl's house and they took off towards the park. Passing a crotchety man who yelled at them for being teenage daredevils. 

The park itself was more of an open field but it was beautiful. Crowley actually pulled out his phone and snapped some pics, he couldn't wait to paint them out at home. 

As everyone gathered Lue spoke to the crowd. 

"Thank you everyone for coming and joining us today. It's been a great morning and I hope you all enjoy your afternoon. There are a couple of rules.(everyone groaned) 

Yes, yes I know but they're important, all that I ask is for you to be polite to the townspeople and pick up any trash. This is a beautiful place and I will not stand seeing it mucked up by my fellows. Clear?(everyone agreed) ok then that's all I needed to say." 

With that he stepped down and walked about mingling with anyone who'd talk to him. Crowley, Aziraphale and the others just sat around eating and drinking. They made sure to keep their area cleaned up. It was turning out to be a good afternoon when Ligur mentioned that he needed to take a wizz. Crowley joining him seeing as he also needed to go. They couldn't find any nearby stores so they just went looking for a spot in the woods that was private.

"So I was thinking." 

Ligur began as Crowley was relieving himself, Crowley shooting him a look that clearly read "Can you not?" Ligur wasn't paying attention, He just continued talking. 

"I was thinking o asking Hastur to marry me and I was wondering if yo thought today would be a good time or maybe yo could help me figr something out." 

He was blushing a little as he said it. Crowley just smirked. 

"Finally, been wondering how long it was going to take you. Poor Hastur probably thinking you'll run off with me or ssomeone else." 

"O shut up Crowley." Ligur pushed him playfully

"Ssso you got a ring and all?" Crowley walked his hands in his pockets. 

"Sure do." Ligur pulled out a black velvet box and opened it up for Crowley to see.

In it was a black band inlaid with emeralds. It was a very handsome ring. Crowley whistled in appreciation holding the ring up to the light as it gleamed. 

"I think he'll love it, I know I would." 

He handed the box back to Ligur and they had reached a clearing when they heard a twig snap. Suddenly he heard a strange sound and Ligur grunted in pain and fell. Crowley bent down and balked at what he saw, Ligur was bleeding. 

He'd been shot, Crowley was barely able to scream Ligur's name before he heard a clicking noise and suddenly felt like he was on fire. He passed out as Gabriel stepped closer pulling the cartridge from the taser and watching with glee as his toy twitched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine the whole elevator scene went something like this.  
https://youtu.be/C1CHwZoNM3U
> 
> 5K=$5,000 USD I don't know the conversion rates.


	12. The Devil set aside for me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, it all comes to an end here. Not everyone will survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW & CW for scenes of graphic violence inculding rape and assualt.  
All character rights are that of Neil Gaiman and Sir Terry Practhett. Thank you guys for a wonderful story.

**Adam**

* * *

Adam was not having a good day, he had quarreled with his friends and yelled at all of them. They had run off angry, even Dog had followed leaving him behind. As he walked through the woods he kicked at loose stones. The longer he walked the more he realized that his friends were right to be angry at him. He was being a rather horrible person, no wonder they all ran off. He should apologize to them proper, how he wasn't sure but he was sure that he could come up with a good apology if he thought long enough about it. 

As he walked he heard a grunting noise and saw a man carrying another man. He looked like the man from the clearing who gave him the bandages. The man he was carrying looked like he was passed out, _ *why is he carrying someone through the woods like this?* _

"Excuse me?" Adam went up to him.

The man turned and paused, it looked like he smiled for a half of a second. Then his face changed to one of relief and kindness. 

"Why are you carrying someone through the woods like that? Is he dead?" 

Adam asked staring at the red-headed man who wasn't moving. 

"Ah, thank God someone else is here. My friend here is sick, he passed out while we were walking and I need to get him to safety. Do you think you could help me get him back to my car so I can drive him to the doctor?" 

Adam stared at the man carrying the other. He was indeed the man who had given him the bandages, and his friend didn't look good at all. He needed help and surely there was nothing wrong with helping someone who needs it. 

Adam stepped forward.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked drawing closer to the two.

"Just carry his glasses for me, my car's not far from here. We'll get there soon. I really appreciate this kid, my friend will as well." 

"Will he be alright? He doesn't look too good."

Adam stated as tried on the sunglasses they warped his vision. 

"Yes he will as soon as I can get him home. Ah there's my car" 

The man replied as they came to a clearing where a silver car waited. The man put the other one down and for some reason opened the trunk instead of the door. He fumbled for something in his jacket.

Adam stared at this, this was very strange indeed. Something felt wrong and Adam felt like it would be a good idea to leave quickly. 

The man turned around and smiled at him, his teeth looked like a wolf's before they struck. He was holding some weird remote thing and before Adam could get away he grabbed him and Adam felt like he was on fire before everything went black.

* * *

**Gabriel**

* * *

Today was just heaven, he had paid a Mr. Glossier to burn the bookshop to the ground. He had been hiding in the woods at the park when he saw the familiar car pull up. He had waited with baited breath, daring to hope that his toy would separate from the others. Oh how delightful that he did, sure one of his stupid friends came along with but it was easy to take on two people. Especially when you have a gun with a silencer, he waited until they were far enough away from the park that there was little chance of him being overheard. The two had stopped for a moment to converse when he pulled the gun out and shot the extra.

How delightful it was to see the fear and shock on his toy's face as his friend fell to the ground. His toy could barely make a sound before he collapsed from the taser. He scooped up his prize and began to walk back to his car when he was blessed with another stroke of fortune. The problem child came in to help him, he was able to get to his car and place his toy down.

Time to collect his next prize, with a careful shift he stuck the taser in the kids neck and the kid collapsed. He laughed as he bound both of his prizes tightly and tossed them into his trunk. Getting into the car he drove off eager to show off his prizes to his sister. She'd be so grateful to him that she'd never attempt to betray him again.

* * *

**Mr.Glossier**

* * *

Mr.Glosser is a goon for hire, he'll do anything for the right price. He was contracted to set a bookshop on fire. He was giving specific instructions to make sure that the man with the red hair was not in the shop. If anyone else was that was of no issue, but the redhead could not be there when the fire started. He watched as the redhead along with four others piled into a car and drove off. No bother the contractor never said anyone had to be in the store. He went up to the store front and poked around looking for a good place to start. Finding little flammable material outside he walked around the back and picked the lock. 

"Oh yes this place would burn nicely" 

It was overstuffed with books and paper. As Mr. Glossier pulled out his supplies he didn't notice the shadows that passed by the store and looked into the window. He started spraying a nearby stack of books with accelerant and lit a pack of matches. As he dropped them he was tackled to the ground by one man while another man ran to put out the flame. Finding no other option the smaller man ripped off his jacket to smother the burning books, Thankfully it worked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing laddie? You trying to use the man who lives here as a satanic sacrifice or something? You nay be a witch?" 

The grungy man shook Mr. Glossier who struggled under his weight. The smaller man came up to the older one. Holding out the burned jacket.

"Sorry Sergeant Shadwell, but it was all I could think of the put out the fire before it got worse." He looked at the older man sheepishly.

"Nay Private Pulsifer, worry your head none. Was an honorable death given to the that jacket. Now what should we do with this demon? Controlling fire and using against people. The man who lives here might be a Great Southern Pansy but he's a good man nonetheless. So why did you go after him? Well say something." 

Mr. Glossier looked terrified.

"Look I just do what I get paid for. I was hired to set the place on fire, I wasn't told why." He still struggled to get out. 

"I think we should contact the police." 

Private Pulsifer walked away and called from the old fashioned phone at the front desk. He had a cell phone (well a flip phone, as low tech as you can get) but it snapped in half when he tried it out for the first time. Shadwell had managed to restrain Mr. Glossier with a couple of fancy scarves he had in his pocket. 

"We need to call Mr. Fell, do you have his number?" Shadwell inquired. Sirens sounded in the background.

"No, but I have Anathema's and she should have Aziraphale's number."

"Well what are you waiting for young Newt call her up and get that pansy to come down here already." 

Newt dialed Anathema from Aziraphale's phone, Somehow she knew it was Newt calling.

* * *

**Tadfield**

* * *

Aziraphale was reading again and just barely listening to what Bee and Hastur were talking about. 

"Oi, don't you think they've been gone long enough. Shouldn't take this long to take a piss."

Hastur lightly kicked Aziraphale's leg. Aziraphale looked at his phone, Crowley and Ligur had been gone for going on 16 minutes. It really shouldn't have taken this long. 

"Prehapz they went on a bit of a walk?" Bee volunteered. 

Hastur grumbled about the idea of taking a walk through some boring ass woods. He was a little glad Crowley wasn't here at the moment, because it meant he could smoke without it bothering Crowley. Or making him irritable since he couldn't smoke with his lungs the way they are. 

"Your killing yourzelf with thoze." Bee pointed out. Hastur knew this but it's hard to quit, hell he did manage to cut down how much he smoked. Baby steps.

* * *

**Aziraphale**

* * *

Aziraphale looked at his phone as another two minutes ticked by. Suddenly they all jumped when it rang shrilly, he answered 

to a panicking Anathema. 

"Aziraphale! You need to go home now!" 

She sounded terrified.

"My dear girl what's the matter?" 

"You need to find Crowley and get home as soon as possible. It's very urgent." 

"Would you please tell me what is going on?" Aziraphale was starting to lose his patience.

"Someone broke into your shop and tried to set it on fire." She finally answered.

Aziraphale paled, he needed to find Crowley and get out of here. He gestured to the others to stand up and follow him. They headed towards the way they saw Crowley and Ligur walk.

"How much damage was done?" He pleaded into the phone. 

"Thankfully it was only three books, Newt and Shadwell caught the guy before it was too late." 

She continued to talk to him as they searched the woods for their missing friends. Suddenly they heard a pained voice call out in response to Hastur calling for Ligur. They rushed towards the sound of the voice and stumbled on a terrifying sight. Ligur was lying in a pool of blood and dirt, he gasped as they approached. 

"Gabriel…. He's..here...he..took....Crowley"

His breaths were getting raspier and shorter. 

Aziraphale froze up

Hastur bent over him crying while Bee used their sock to stymie the blood flow. 

"Ligur you need to stay awake, stay with us please. Aziraphale go get help." They commanded. 

Aziraphale stared blankly, this couldn't be happening. Surely this wasn't happening. 

"AZIRAPHALE!" He jumped at the sound of his name, looking down he saw Bee staring at him. 

"You need to go get help or we'll lose both of them." 

Aziraphale nodded and took off towards the park. He rushed in calling for Lue who turned around and when he saw how desperate and terrified walked quickly towards him. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" He held a panting Aziraphale up a little. 

"We need the police, Ligur has been shot and Crowley has disappeared. Ligur is in bad shape, he needs to get to the hospital." 

Lue set everyone to work, soon the cops descended on the place and carried Ligur out with distraught Hastur. They were led off in an ambulance to the nearest hospital. Bee came running up with something in their hands. It was Crowley's phone, and it was broken. Aziraphale was at a loss of what to do, but Lue was directing like a pro. With the help of the police they began to scour the woods for any sign of Crowley. 

It was a couple of hours later when they got news of another missing person. A boy by the name of Adam Young had disappeared and hadn't been seen or heard from in hours. The emotions of everyone were a mix of despair, tragedy, and anxiety. 

This was all going so horribly wrong, what on Earth and Heaven was he supposed to do.

* * *

**Gabriel**

* * *

He pulled into his sister's drive and making a quick check on his prizes, making sure that they hadn't woken up yet. He went and knocked on her door. It opened slightly a chain keeping it from opening completely.

"Gabriel? Is that you?" 

Michael looked confused and frightened to see him. He just smiled brightly at her. 

"Michael I have wonderful news! I've solved both of our problems." 

She stared terrified at the implications of what he just said. 

"Come and see, you'll love it I know you will." 

He beckoned her to follow him, the door slammed shut and for a moment he thought he was going to have to break into her house. He was about ready to kick the door in when she returned, she followed him walking straight and one of her arms not bending like the other. Gabriel said nothing, they approached his car and he popped the trunk. Michael let out a horrified gasp as a pair of yellow eyes stared back at her. 

The man she knew as Anthony was bound and gagged, and he wasn't the only one. There was an unconscious boy next to him, Anthony seemed to be pleading through his gag try his hardest to break free. Tears were pouring down his face, and he looked so desperate. Gabriel was staring at the two with a wretched smile on his face

  
  


"Gabriel what have you done?" 

She said in a horrified whisper. She tried to move closer to the trunk, while he was focused on them she slipped a knife from her sleeve into her hand. 

"Don't you see Michael?" 

His back was still turned away from her. 

"I've fixed it, I've fixed our problems. I get to keep my toy and you won't have to worry about the boy any longer." 

She cautiously asked a question, she would love it if both of them could walk away, but she'd settle for just the boy. 

"Can I keep the boy?" 

Gabriel stared at her, looking her directly in the face. She pulled the knife out further still trying to hide from him.

"Give me the boy, you can keep yours but give me the boy please." 

He saw the flash of metal in the evening sun. Inside his mind he was screaming, she dare to try and hurt him? He smiled and nodded. Just as she was bending into the trunk he pushed her to the ground and slammed the trunk closed. Muffled sobs could be heard from it. 

"Gabriel please, be reasonable. You don't have to do this. Let them go, let them go and I'll help you get out of here." 

She was trying to back away on the ground but he just kept creeping closer to her. 

"Why have you betrayed me sister? I wouldn't do the same to you." 

He swore he could taste her fear. He stepped closer to her and suddenly she slashed out at him. She got a lucky cut before he slammed his foot onto her wrist. She cried out in pain, as he dug his heel into her hand. She stared up at him with fear in her eyes. She was shaking, Gabriel bent down and grabbed her face in his hand. 

"You have done the wrong thing, and for that you have to pay." 

He pulled out his gun and put it to her temple. She began to sob and beg for mercy. He kissed her cheek and pulled the trigger, her life was over. He saw flashing lights in the distance and with time running out he jumped back into the car and took off. He slammed his fist into the steering wheel as he turned onto the dirt road that leads towards the cabin. This day was supposed to be perfect, but Michael had to go and ruin it. No matter, he still had his toy and he realized he had a new toy as well. Pulling into the covered garage he unlocked the trunk once more, Anthony sat up and tried to headbutt him. He grabbed him and slammed the back of his head into the car. 

"Now, now Anthony." He said as he dragged him from the trunk. He stood him up to get a better view Anthony wobbled on his feet.

"You really should play nice. Because if you don't I'll grow bored of you and I'll just have to play with him."

Gabriel pointed to the problem child and laughed as fear and revulsion passed over his toy's face. He dragged him through the cabin and down into the basement. Where he lashed him to a pole, this time he was kind enough to allow Anthony to sit instead of standing all the time. He also removed his gag. He then returned to the car and grabbed the kid who was still out of it. He lashed him to the pole as well. 

"Just like old times ain't it Anthony? Only now you'll have a friend. Welcome home Anthony, I hope you'll stick around this time. Scream if you want to, we're in the middle of nowhere, No one will hear you." 

Gabriel forced his tongue into Anthony's mouth as he kissed him goodnight, He left them in the darkness.

* * *

**Crowley**

* * *

Pain was the first thing he registered, darkness was the second. He hoped to Satan that this was just another bad dream. That he'll wake up any moment now preferably in his Angel's arms. He waited to wake up but all that happened is that he became more aware of his surroundings. 

He tried counting the senses.

5 things you see, well off to a bad start already as it was pitch black. 

4 things you hear, he could hear his own breathing. He could hear the car as it ran, he could hear people talking, but strangely enough he could hear someone in front of him breathing. It sounded, small?

3 things you smell, he could smell oil, he could smell must and he could smell blood.

2 things you feel, he could feel the bite of the zip ties restraining him. He could feel the tape over his mouth. 

1 one thing you taste, he could taste blood but he didn't know the source.

He was fucked. 

Suddenly the trunk opened and light poured in, trying not to cry from the pain of it he saw a face he never wanted to see again. 

Gabriel, and there was a woman next to him. She was staring not at him but at the body in front of him. Crowley looked as well and felt the need to vomit, it was a little boy. 

**_"Dear God what the hell does Gabriel want with a little kid?"_ **

Crowley heard the woman plead for them, or if not both of them then the little boy at least. Crowley desperately wanted to be free but if he had to stay in order to save the little boy then he would. He saw the woman with tears in her eyes move towards them. He caught her eye as she mouthed the word 

"**Knife**" 

Something in her hand glinted and at first Crowley flinched away at it, but then he realized she planned on leaving him the knife so he also had a chance at getting away. She might have succeeded as well if Gabriel didn't push her down just as she touched the boy. Crowley's hope went down with the slam of the trunk. He began to sob as he heard the screaming and a gunshot. The car was suddenly moving again.

He was doomed, with one last effort he tried to headbutt Gabriel when he stopped the car and opened the trunk. It didn't work, Gabriel just came down harder on him.

Dragged him into a basement and left him a the kid tied up in the dark.

* * *

**Tadfield**

* * *

The police were combing through the woods, they had found the sight where Crowley disappeared and worked out from there. Everyone was searching, not just for Crowley but for the little boy who was also missing. The boys friends were beside themselves, they had gotten in a fight and Adam had been left behind. No matter how the adults tried to tell them it wasn't their fault they didn't seem to believe it. 

"ADAM!" "CROWLEY?!" could be heard at random as volunteers searched the area.

The parents of the boy were sitting with Aziraphale and Bee. All of them looking a little shell-shocked. 

"Thiz, can't be happening again. It juzt can't. We zhould bez out there helping to search" Bee was sobbing.

Aziraphale was holding on to Their hand as they waited on word from the police. He didn't know what to say. The boys parents stared at them.

"You know who's done this?" The mother's voice was shuddering. 

Aziraphale looked at the night sky and nodded. 

"Who?" The father demanded.

"His name iz Gabriel, he was Crowley'z ex. Violent, zick bastard, we didn't know he would be herezzz. We didn't know." 

"But why would he take our son? What does our son have to do with your problems?" The father's voice was dripping with anger and fear. 

"Maybe he saw Gabriel with Crowley. Maybe he doesn't have your son, maybe the boy is just lost?" 

Aziraphale hoped without proof that the boy wasn't an actual part of this. But of course he was proven wrong as a police lieutenant came up to talk with them. 

"Evening Sirs, Madams. We need you to identify a couple of things for us if you would be so kind."

He held out two bags to the group. In one of them was a child's jacket. The parents grabbed this and began to sob. The other smaller bag held an all to familiar pair of sunglasses. 

"They were found right next to each other. There were signs of a struggle and a car that took off." 

It seemed like Gabriel did indeed have both Crowley and Adam. Aziraphale felt like he was going to collapse under it all, he felt his knees buckle as Bee guided him to a seat. They held each other and cried as the night stretched on.

* * *

**Crowley**

* * *

Crowley was screaming as loud as he could, begging Gabriel to let them go. His voice growing horse, tears pouring down his face. He was going quiet when he heard the boy next to him stir. The boy made a frightened sound, as his eyes tried to adjust to the dark. 

"Mommy?" The boy sounded so frightened. 

"Mommy? Dad?"

Crowley took a long shuddering breath and the boy jumped at the proximity. 

"Hey kid." He tried to keep his voice from betraying his emotions but he was sure he was failing. 

"Who's there? Who are you?" The boy was trying to sound tough. "I'll have you know, I know kung fu. I'll kick your ass." 

Crowley laughed lightly. 

"I'm trapped here like you, but if there's someone's ass who needs a kicking it'll be the man who is keeping us down here." 

"What's your name?" The boy asked searching for some kind of answer.

"Crowley" 

"Mines Adam. Are you friends with the American guy who gave me the bandages?" 

Crowley paused for a minute he didn't know what Gabriel had been up to when he disappeared, but he was pretty sure that the two were one and the same. Letting out a shuddering breath he nodded, then remembered that the boy couldn't see him answered. 

"Yeah, I know him but he's definitely not my friend." 

"Because he's a bad guy?" Adam asked

"Yes." 

"Mr. Crowley?" 

"Yeah kid?" 

"I want to go home." There was a whimper to the voice. 

Crowley reached as much as he could and found the boys hand tied next to his. He grasped it and gave it a gentle squeeze. He heard the floor creak above them, and saw a shadow growing closer to the basement door. 

"You will, I'll find a way to get you out of here." 

"You'll come to right?" The door unlocked and swung open. 

"Yeah, we'll both get out of here." 

Gabriel came down the steps and turned the harsh light on. Crowley cringed against it, his eyes watering as they were exposed to it. 

Gabriel smiled as he approached them. 

"Good you're both awake. I was wondering how much longer it was going to be." 

He bent down and stroked Crowley's cheek.

Crowley pulled away as much as he could, but Gabriel grabbed his face and held it still. 

"I've missed you all these months Anthony. It's not been any fun without you." 

He was gripping hard enough to bruise, Crowley tried to squirm out of his grasp. 

"Stop, please Gabriel let us go."

He wasn't looking him in the eyes trying to avoid that steel purple gaze. 

"Now why would I do that? I've only just found my toy, and I plan on playing with it for as long as I want, no one will get in the way. I've already taken care of everything." 

Crowley's eyes went wide as Gabriel laughed at him, _ **'Ligur?'** _what happened to him? And what about the others? Did Gabriel get to them as well? 

Gabriel produced a knife and dragged it across Crowley's face. Not cutting yet but he definitely felt the pull of the blade. He bit back a sob as Gabriel cut him free of the pole. He cut his wrists free only to bind them in front of him. Crowley tried to fight as Gabriel dragged him up the stairs. 

Adam screamed for help but was met with desperate silence as the basement door slammed and locked behind them.

* * *

**Gabriel**

* * *

Gabriel dragged Anthony kicking and screaming into the bedroom, it was a small one but had a nice bed. He threw Anthony onto it.

"Please don't." 

His toy's face was twisted up in a frightened sob. So beautiful, he went up to him and brushed his fingers across his face. Tracing his lips with his thumb, He laughed when his toy tried to bite him. 

"So much fight in you, I love it." 

He pushed Anthony down on the bed, pulling his pants off he grouped him. Anthony shuddered violently, trying to turn away but Gabriel held him in place. Gabriel started to pull off his own clothes. 

"So beautiful, I just can't resist you." 

He said kissing him as he cut off his shirt, leaving his hands bound in front of him. His toy still had a couple of scars from the cuts he had made on him last time, beautiful, just so damn beautiful.

Anthony began to sob as he pushed him onto his stomach, he trailed kisses down his back stroking himself. 

"Be good for me and I'll give you a treat." 

He forcefully entered Anthony as he screamed in pain trying desperately to wiggle out from under him. It was glorious, he loved feeling his toy struggle against him. He took his time with his toy, relishing each sound he made. When he was finally finished he kissed the back of his neck. His toy sobbing into the pillow with shame.

"See wasn't that fun? Now it'll take a minute or two to prepare your treat so you'll have to wait downstairs but don't worry I'll let you have some clothes on." 

He pulled sweatpants onto his toy and began to drag it back to the basement door. He laughed as his toy still put up a fight

That is until his head collided with his jaw, he somehow managed to hit the exact spot that was broken all those years ago. Gabriel cried out in pain and heard a laugh from the toy, he responded by slamming him into the wall and holding him there. Anthony spit at him in response.

"Bad move."

He growled into his toy's face. He could see the toy's eyes dance with fiery resistance. He couldn't stay mad at him, but he did need to be taught a lesson. He just smiled and took out his knife, with one arm holding his toy tightly to the wall he carved his name into the toy's chest. His toy screamed out as each cut was made. When he was finished he stood back, still holding his toy against the wall. He smiled as his name stared back at him, knife in his pocket he started dragging his toy to the basement door.

It seemed like no matter what his toy would fight back, he was briefly knocked to the ground when his toy used his body weight to slam into his side. They scuffled for a bit before Gabriel landed a punch to his race, kicking open the door he tossed his toy into the basement. Letting him fall down the stairs, and ignoring the groan of agony from the toy and the shout of fear from the kid. He slammed the door shut locking it tightly and retreated to his bedroom. He turned on the radio to drown out the cries from the basement and fell into bed.

* * *

**Crowley**

* * *

Crowley was in pain, everywhere seemed to hurt. It seemed like there wasn't a spot that didn't hurt, even his eyes hurt because Gabriel forgot to turn off the light. However one of the areas of pain brought him a small pulse of pleasure. Sure it hurt like hell to have a knife sticking out of his right hand and he knew some bones were most definitely broken. But he had the knife, he had the knife! 

"Mr. Crowley?" Adams quivering voice came through the fuzz of his injuries. 

With a great groan he sat up and looked at the kid. Adam's face was awash with horror as he pulled the knife from his hand with a grunt of pain. 

"Hey kid, looky a souvenir!" 

He looked down at the knife and back at Adam, Adam's face read of fear and confusion. Crowley slowly crawled towards him, and Adam shrank back a little.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you but I need you to hold very still so I can cut you free alright?" Crowley looked Adam in the eyes, hazel stared into liquid gold. 

Adam nodded and did his very best to hold completely still, as Crowley tried to carefully saw at the ropes and zip ties binding the kid.

"Good thing I'm left handed, because my right hand is fucked up."

He said as finally the binds broke, he slipped just a little bit and accidentally cut Adam's hand. 

"Shit, I'm sorry." 

He said as Adam pulled his hand away. 

"It's ok, it's just a small cut. I got a worse one when I cut my hand on a rock, had to get stitches and everything." 

He sucked at the cut and looked at Crowley who looked like he was beat to hell and back. Crowley was still bound and his right hand was swelling forbodingly. 

"Here, I can cut you free as well." 

He held his hand out for the knife and Crowley hesitated, but after a second handed it over. Adam with a much steadier hand then his cut the zip ties holding his wrists together. They weren't out of the woods yet, but it felt good to be able to move around.

"What do we do now Mr. Crowley?" 

"First let's find something to wrap up my bleeding hand. Then we'll see from there." 

They didn't have to look far before they found a tiny laundry room hidden in the corner of the basement. It had some of Gabriel's clean shirts in it, better than nothing. Using the knife as a makeshift pair of scissors Crowley was able to make a strip to wrap around his bleeding hand. He also wrapped one around Adam's hand and after Adam pointed it out, they used a pair of trousers to wrap up his chest. 

Unfortunately they couldn't find any way out except for the locked door. There were no windows or even a crawl space that Adam could squeeze into. Adam sniffed in defeat, he just wanted this horrid day to end. He just wanted to go home, he laid his head against Crowley who was sitting against the wall.

"I'll get you out of here kid, just let me think on it. You rest and I'll think of a way to get us out." 

Adam fell into a fitful sleep, who knows how long they've been here. Crowley could feel his energy wane but he stayed as alert as possible. Gabriel could come back at any moment and he needed to be prepared. 

Crowley just leaned his head back and prayed to whoever is out there that he could get this kid to safety.

* * *

**Tadfield**

* * *

The morning dawned and was waning towards the afternoon. The only clue they found where tire tracks at a Ms.Grace's house, Along with her body. 

"Ms. Grace?" Bee looked at Aziraphale, Grace was Gabriel's last name.

The Youngs recognized the name as well. 

"That's the last name of our son's birth mother." Mrs. Young pressed her hand to her mouth, it was starting to become a little clearer as to why Gabriel might have targeted the boy. 

The police were able to get a lead when they looked at security footage. They watched as Michael argued with Gabriel. She looked to be begging as she gestured towards the trunk of a silver car. They watched as Gabriel threw her to the ground after she tried to grab something out of the trunk. They watched in horror as he shot her point blank, and drove off towards the east.

The police put out an APB and began to search the area for any clues, luck was on their side today as they found car track that matched the tires on the silver car. They were on a road that lead deep into the surrounding woods. Sending dogs out, they all waited hoping against all hope that they would find their missing family alive.

* * *

**Gabriel**

* * *

Gabriel was woken up to a shrill alarm, he sat up as a news broadcast turned on. 

** _*The hunt for a missing man and child continues as police set out to comb the woods of Tadfield. Police said that they found tracks leading into the woods and are following it in hopes they can find the victims before it's too late. If you have any tips about the whereabouts of Anthony Crowley, Adam Young and the suspect Gabriel Grace please call the authorities.*_ **

Gabriel raged as the broadcast ended, picking up the radio and throwing into the wall. 

This day was shot to hell, he needed to leave as soon as possible. He could kill the boy, no need for him. Then he'd find a way for him and his toy to escape. As he stomped towards the basement door he swore he heard dogs baying in the distance.

* * *

**Crowley**

* * *

Crowley heard heavy footsteps approach and pushed Adam into his hiding spot under the stairs.

"The moment you get a chance, run and don't look back I'll be behind you as soon as I can. ok?" 

"Ok, Mr. Crowley." Adam hid waiting as Crowley hid in the laundry room. 

"Anthony? You better come out soon or you'll be very sorry." Gabriel stormed down the steps. When he saw that they were no longer tied up and screamed in rage.

Crowley said nothing just waited, as Gabriel stormed around looking for him. He heard Gabriel storming towards the laundry room and as it swung open he jumped out and plunged the knife into Gabriel's shoulder.

"Now Adam!"

Crowley was focused on Gabriel as he heard feet run up the stairs and out of the basement. Gabriel grabbed and slammed him into the ground. 

"You stupid toy! I own you! I didn't want to have to do this but I'll break you like I broke all the others."

* * *

**Gabriel**

* * *

Gabriel still had control over his lower arms wrapped his hands around the toy's throat and began to squeeze. The toy fought back as much as it could scratching and try to grab at the knife. 

"When I'm done with you, I'm going to go after your little friend and I'm going to make him my new toy. Maybe if I train him right he'll be a proper toy. Not like you, you worthless piece of shit." 

Gabriel laughed maniacally, he was so focused on watching the toy gasp and struggle for air that he didn't hear the feet pounding through the house. He didn't hear the voice telling him to release the toy. He barely heard the gun click as he was shot and tipped over to the side. He felt himself going cold, watching through fuzzy eyes as figures surrounded the toy. He felt his lungs struggling to breathe and everything went black.

* * *

His eyes struggled to adjust to the light, it was hot, painfully hot. Gabriel stood up and looked around, he was in a strange room. It looked more like a cell, he was chained to the floor. A heavy metal collar around his neck. Everything was unbearably hot, where on Earth is he? 

He tried to pull at the collar only to gasp as it tightens around his neck. Making it hard to breathe. Suddenly a door opens and a grinning monster walks in teeth sharp and wicked looking. It's skin is hellish red and festering, it looks Gabriel up and down. That's when he realizes that he's naked. 

"Stay away from me, I'm warning you." 

He attempts to swing but the collar tightens again and he falls to the floor. 

The grinning monster picks him up and slams him into the wall. Dragging a razor sharp talon across his stomach, tracing its way downwards.

"Welcome to Hell as you humans call it. I've been waiting for you ever since the first person you killed. My own little toy all to myself." 

Gabriel's screams mix with the chorus of all the other damned souls. Forever ringing, music to the demons and devils of hell.

* * *

**London hospital **

* * *

Bee and Aziraphale sit in chairs beside Crowley's bed, he hasn't woken up in almost a month. Covered in bruises he had almost died as Gabriel choked him. He had snapped when Crowley helped Adam get away, thankfully the police were already on the property. Making it in time to shoot Gabriel and save Crowley. The machines are the only noise made as they watch them beep, watch the rise and fall of his chest. His breath fogging the oxygen mask strapped there. They say nothing just wait, the machines make their noises and nothing changes. They just sit and wait. 

They hear a knock on the door and looked up to see two familiar faces. Hastur pushes Ligur in a wheelchair, he has a black engagement ring on. He pushes him to Bee's side and sits down next to him. 

"How is he?" Ligur asks looking at Crowley. 

"He ztill hasn't woken up, it'z been almost three weeks now." Bee is biting their lip as they watch Crowley breathe. 

"He just needs time, he'll bounce back. This is Crowley we're talking about. Flash Bastard doesn't let anything stop him."

Hastur said holding Ligur's hand. They just continued to watch and wait. 

Eventually everyone's stomach growled in demand of food. Bee and Aziraphale decided to go get some, Hastur followed because only he knew what Ligur likes to eat. Ligur just rolled his chair up to the bed. 

"Oi, yu are worrying everyone, Come on yu bastard get up." He poked Crowley and nothing happened.

"Yu know, I heard about yu saving the kid. Yu did save him, he told everyone what yu did. Yu can't pretend to be a hardened tough guy no'mo because now everyone knows better. They're calling you a hero, yu know that? Putting yo own life on the line to save the kid. Not sur I'd do the same, but the kid is going to be ok. Course he'll need some therapy fo all the shit he went through but he's alive and well. Did yu know that Lue is his bio dad? And Michael was his bio mum, that's why Gabe went after him. He's dead by the way, was shot by police. He can't hurt you or anyone else. Poor Lue is at a loss of what to do, he didn't know he had a kid." 

"Ligur?" 

Ligur went still as raspy voice came from the bed. He stared at Crowley who blinked back at him. 

"Yu, rilly awake?" Ligur leaned forward as much as he could. 

"You…talk...too much." 

A snarky smile painted Crowley's face. 

"Yu bastard how long yu been awake?" He said hitting Crowley's leg. 

"Long... enough for..you….to put me….back to sleep." Crowley let out a throaty chuckle which turned into a cough. 

"Crowley?!" Aziraphale's voice rang from the hall, as they all had returned.

Bee gave a squeal and pushed Their tray into Hastur's hands as they ran and embraced Crowley. Aziraphale pushed his tray into Hastur's hands and ran to Crowley's bedside to embrace him as well. 

Poor Hastur was left standing holding three trays of food as everyone welcomed Crowley back to the world. Eventually he just said fuck it and dumped the trays on to the couch so when Bee and Aziraphale stepped away he could also hug his friend. 

Crowley was still hurting and it would take time to heal and repair the damage done, but with a loving support system in place he could make it. 

After all, The Show Must Go On.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone reading this story, special shout out to my brother who was my Beta-reader and The Bentley who's been following this story to the end. The chapter after this one will just be a short epilogue.


	13. On with the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief epilogue, in the next couple of days I'm going to go over the previous chapters and polish them a little, make them internally consistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story if you want to check out my other stories the two I'm working on right now are much more fluffy and silly.

How are you supposed to be ok after a severe trauma? How are you supposed to go back to who you used to be, when it feels like you're made of glass that's been shattered only to be clumsily glued back together.

The straightest answer is you can never go back to who you were before the trauma. That person doesn't exist anymore, but that's not necessarily a bad thing, it is possible to move on from it, although it might always hurt it doesn't have to rule your life. It helps to have a support system. You are loved and you will be loved.

* * *

Both Crowley and Ligur would have to go to months of physical therapy, the bullet had shattered Ligur's femur and he had to rely on crutches and would probably spend a good year or so using a cane. Crowley had some broken bones and bruised organs, including his larynx and throat. His worst injury though was to his right hand it had been destroyed in the ensuing fight. Cut and crushed under his own body,The surgeons couldn't save it and had to amputate it in order to spare him future pain. Crowley would mostly joke or shove it off saying that it didn't matter because he was left-handed. But could often be found staring at the stub brooding over what this would intel moving forward.

The police raided the Grace households and found some disturbing items. The least of them was a letter to Lue telling him about his son. Lue wasn't sure how to deal with it, he had always wanted to be a father but his son had no bonds to him. Legally he could obtain custody but why would he put the kid through that? He talked to the Youngs and it was eventually decided that he'd become his godfather, he could be a part of the kid's life and not impose on them. They also found a shoe box of Driver's licenses, from all of his victims. Four in total, with a notebook that grimly detailed not only the murders of the men whose ID's were in the box but also of at least 5 male prostitutes. The ID's sadly were the only victims who the police were able to to in form the families of.

As time ticked by, There were many days where Crowley regressed back into himself. Shutting down from the outside world. It wasn't until they visited Adam Young that he slowly started to come back. It had been over three months since they had been kidnapped and the boy had begged his parents to know what happened to Mr. Crowley. They met up at St. James park, Crowley was sitting on a bench absentmindedly watching the ducks.

"Mr. Crowley?" Adam approached him his parents and Aziraphale watching not to far from them. Crowley jumped and swung his head around to see the kid standing next to the bench.

"Hey kid, Adam right?" Adam brightened at him remembering his name.

"Yeah!" He hopped on to the bench and scooted closer to Crowley.

"How are you doing? Sorry I didn't check in sooner, been,….. been dealing with my own things." He lifted his right arm which was wrapped in bandages and stopped at his wrist.

"Ok, I guess. I'm adopted." Adam looked like this was a lot to process.

Crowley raised an eyebrow at this. He looked towards Aziraphale, who smiled at him nodding his head.

"You know kid, a very wise friend once told me that "It's ok to not be ok." And he was adopted to, sometimes our chosen families mean much more to us, then our bio family.  
You've been through a lot, way more than anyone should have to go through. It's ok to need help. Do you have bad dreams?"

Adam nodded looking like he was about to cry.

"Me too, sometimes I fall asleep and I find myself back in that basement. I've learned that they're just bad dreams though, and there are ways of chasing them off."

Crowley continued to talk to Adam. Telling him all the things he learned about dealing with what happened to them. They talked for a while and slowly the conversation switched to him talking about school and how his friends were doing. He told him about how he was finding it hard to convince them that it wasn't their fault he got kidnapped.

"It's not something to beat yourself up for either." Crowley said pointedly.

"But I went with him and you're not supposed to go with strangers." Adam sniffed tears rolling down his cheeks.

"That doesn't mean you deserved it, you wanted to help someone who helped you. Believe me when I say that even grown ups were tricked into thinking he was a good guy. Kid you need to forgive yourself for what happened. It wasn't anything either of us deserved, I know the world seems scary now. You've had to learn early that the world isn't made up of just good people and bad people. Everyone has the ability to be really good or really bad. That's what makes us human, what matters is how you decide to act."

As they talked Crowley started to brighten a little more and when Adam turned to leave he gave Crowley a big hug crying and thanking him for saving him.

As the months ticked by everyone seemed to be moving on with their lives. Lue had finally made his move and asked Bee out. The two often headed the office together and they seemed to be a perfect fit  
  
Ligur was able to walk down the aisle at his and Hastur's wedding. They waved the happy couple off and wished a safe flight to Hawaii.

As Crowley and Aziraphale headed home to the bookshop that evening. They swore they could still smell the fire. Although thankfully the only books lost where two dime store romance novels and a script of the Sound of Music.

"You know I've been thinking about it, there's too much baggage here in London."

Crowley snaked his arms around Aziraphale.

"Too many bad memories, it's cluttering up my head. Can't think straight, I think I'm going to move. I mean I can work from home just as easily as I can work from my office building."

Crowley rest his head on top of Aziraphale's

"Where would you go?" Aziraphale sounded sad and a little hurt.

"The South Downs, it's really beautiful out there, you can actually see the galaxy out there. I'd have plenty of space for an actual greenhouse. I could move my plants out of here and get them some proper living conditions. I have the money saved up, there's just one problem."

He squeezed Aziraphale tightly.

"And what's that My Dear?" Aziraphale turned around and looked into Crowley's golden eyes.

"It'll be awfully lonely out there all by myself, it'd be nicer if I had someone to go with me?"

Crowley pulled a box out of his pocket and Aziraphale gasped.

"Would you be willing to come with me?"

Aziraphale began to cry and kiss the bastard.

"Of course I would, you are my world and I couldn't dream of a life without you."

The two held each other close, lost in their own world, it was by no means perfect but it was theirs. They couldn't fathom a world that didn't have the other in it.

* * *

  
The bookshop stood completely empty for the first time in 200 years, it had never been so empty. It had been passed from buyer to buyer, each left with a feeling of security and kindness. The owners had taken off towards their fairytale ending. The new buyer looked around the shop and breathed in the love of it. She walked through the empty shelves and stopped in the backroom, when she saw a wrapped painting with a note that read.

"To you, lucky buyer. This shop has a long and rich history. It has seen moments of beauty and pain. Please love and cherish it for us as we have run off to the stars. Perhaps this shop will bring you what you desperately need in life. With warmest regards A.Z. Fell and Co."

She unwrapped the painting to reveal a breathtaking galaxy. Twin stars that reached for each other. Her girlfriend came up behind her.

"What a beautiful painting, it's Alpha Centuri." Her girlfriend kissed her cheek.

"Is it? It's a marvelous star system."

They set the painting up visible from the window. Like magic it seemed to draw people in. Or perhaps it was the magic of the store that did that. Indeed the shop had been locked up that Tuesday morning, it must have been magic that premitted the desperate man to open the door. Who knows really? The only people capable of telling us are busy enjoying the beach and each other. Let's leave them be shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Hawaii for a honeymoon? Because I wrote this at 11pm and couldn't think of anything else.


	14. Updates, minor changes and sequel info.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an informational chapter.

A Devil set aside for me now has a sequel WIPs, please check it out. Also I've made a minor change to how damaged Crowley's hand is, in order for it to better fit the themes of the sequel.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386586


End file.
